I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician
by Xardia
Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act.  Angry with Soul, she runs off to find Blair.  Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeed in her searching.  Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Xardia: Hey readers this would be my second story posted on Fan Fiction (yea!). If you haven't seen my first story it's called _The Girl Who Seduced the Sun_ it's a Saiyuki (anime/manga section)fan fiction based on Sanzo. If you want to know more about it go find it and read it. Comment also please because I can't please you readers if I don't know what is going on in your head. I'M NOT TELEPATHIC! If I was stories would be a little easier to write. None the less I'm having a writer's block for that particular story to (every time I try to work on it writer's block comes knocking on my door) Comments maybe able to get rid of writer's block and get a better visitor named inspiration. Anyway hope you readers like my new story and for the sake of me please write comments or else I'll assume you don't like my writing and will stop writing completely! Just the thought of this makes me depressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (Later M maybe)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs off to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeed in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

Xardia: Yea! Let's get this story on the road!

Stein: Indeed while they read the story, how about I dissect you?

Xardia: I never gave you permission to dissect me and never will do so.

Stein: Oh but it will be only a little one Xardia, it won't even hurt.

Xardia: Leave my body alone you perv! *Runs away from Stein* Start the story! Even if it cost my life!

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 1:

Fight Between Meister and Weapon

Will It Be Resolved?

Quietly I was reading a book like usual while Soul was making tonight's dinner. "Hey Soul what's for dinner tonight?"

"Sukiyaki have any complaints Maka?"

"No that's fine with me." I then continued to read my book until something popped up in my mind. "Soul have you seen Blair today? I haven't even seen a glimpse of her all day. Usually she would've appeared by now to come see you and her being stock naked in doing so."

"Ah who knows Maka. She's probably shopping with her co-workers or something of the sort. You know her Maka, she does whatever she want however she wants. Without care of how it affects the people around her." Answered Soul.

"I'm serious Soul! She could be injured somewhere and nobody knows of it. I think she didn't even come home last night."

"I doubt that she wouldn't make it known to people if by chance she's injured. If you're so worried about her Maka, then why don't you go looking for her then?" Questioned Soul

"How can you be so laid back about this Soul? Don't you care about Blair at all?"

"She's a grown women Maka. Even though she acts like a teenager most of the time, she does know how to take care of herself none the less. She did it before we came into her life she can do it now too. It's not like we're her parents Maka, we don't have to keep looking out for her if she goes disappearing on here own accord. Plus she's the one burdening us with her presence. It'll be a relief if she decided to move on with her life and not live here anymore.

"You're unbelievable Soul! This is why I hate most men they're heartless jerks deep inside!" I put my book down, got up from the couch, grabbed my coat, and ran out the door to go find Blair. Before I close the door on my way out I heard Soul call my name, but I ignored him and kept on running.

"Blair! Blair where are you? Blair!" No matter how much I screamed, Blair didn't answer my callings. After a couple hours of searching and yelling out her name on the top of my lungs, I still didn't find her. _Oh where could Blair be? I just hope she's alright._

I sat down on the bench close to the basketball court to give myself time to think this through. _If I were Blair where would I be? _ _She hasn't told Soul and I that she was going outside of Death City at all. She's very good about telling us were she goes. Did she get kidnapped, if so by who and for what reason. It just doesn't make any sense why this is happening! I should probably go to Prof. Stein about this. Though he might just say what Soul did and won't understand the main dilemma. I could go to Lord Death and see if anything strange has been going on Death City. That's what I'll do! _Getting up quickly to find a private place with glass material, I saw Blair running up to me all happy and what not. "Maka what are you doing out here alone so late? Especially without Soul with you?"

"I was searching for you Blair because I was worried. Soul didn't want to come so he stayed at home finishing dinner. Where were you anyway Blair?"

"My old house."

"I looked there but you weren't there Blair."

"You couldn't see me because my magic was hiccuping." Her magic was hiccuping? What the heck is that suppose to mean. Better ask her because I don't like when I'm clueless about something.

"Your magic was hiccuping?"

"Yep! You see every once an awhile my magic starts acting on it's own accord. For twenty-four hours I don't have any control over my powers. After I finished work early yesterday, I noticed my powers were going on the fritz. Not want anybody around to get hurt because of my powers, I went to my old home to keep everyone safe from me. Within the twenty-four hours three things happened to me. One, I was turned invisible; two I was made temporarily made mute; last but not least I was stuck to the floor because the force of gravity around me was to strong. When you were looking for me, all of that happened to me awhile before so I couldn't respond to you. Though once I was able to have control of my powers; after the 24 hours went by of course, I fixed myself up and went to look for you. For I knew you were looking for me."

"I'm just grateful that you're alright. Anyway Blair, Soul should probably has dinner ready back at home so we should get going home."

"Soul made dinner! Hooray! I'll eat everything on my plate for I'm starving."

"Why are you so hungry Blair?"

"I haven't eaten for more than a day. All the fault of my firtzy magic."

"oh I see, then lets get going home Blair." As we were walking towards home, I heard a high pitch shrill noise. Which sent a huge tremors throughout my body. The pain was so excruciatingly painful that I collapsed to the ground instantly. "It hurts so badly." Next thing I know, I blacked out.

Soul's POV

_Great, she's mad at me. __Again Man she really needs to cool off that temper of hers_. _That's probably on of the few traits she did get her father. Though then again I haven't even met her mother, ah forget it. A temper is a temper simple as that._

Finish making dinner, I ate some by myself. _Maka can be so stubborn at times. Really Blair should be able to take care of herself. It shouldn't be an issue if she's gone, but it would really be nice if she told us she was leaving us. I guess that I'll never fully understand girls._

A couple of hours went by and I was starting to worry about Maka. _She's been gone to long for my liking. I guess I better go search for her. _As I put on my jacket and was about to open the door, Blair opened the door and stares at me. The stare quickly turned into a panicked look. "Soul! Soul! Soul! We have a problem!"

"What's the problem Blair? I got to find Maka because she was looking for you."

"That's the issue Soul! Maka is baby now. LOOK!"

"A baby!" When I actually looked to see what Blair was trying to show me, to say the least; I was stupefied by the site. There Maka was, a tiny innocent infant who was sleeping in Blair's arms. What the hell happened Blair!"

_ "_I don't know Soul! One moment we were heading home, the next Maka was a baby!"

_ "_This isn't cool at all. What should I do? Can't go to her old man because he'll freak out. Going to Lord Death about this would be not only awkward, but also bad idea. The best bet is to go to Prof. Stein about this. I just hope he doesn't do any experiment with her. Blair come, we're going to Stein's place."

"Okay if you say so Soul!" Quickly Blair and I ran to see Prof. Stein.

Stein's POV

At my desk I was grading papers of today's class work. _Seems like everybody isn't doing to bad in my class. That's good news to know. Although Black*Star could be doing better, but at least he's passing. _Needing to take a break from work; I stood up; took out a cigarette; lit it; and took a couple puffs of it. I heard my doorbell ring so I sent myself off to the front door to go get it. Usually I would get Marie to do it, but she's off somewhere doing something. That being probably going to see Lord Death for whatever the reason maybe. Once I got the door; I saw Soul, Blair, and a baby in Blair's arms. For reason unknown to me, Soul was out of breath. _Was he running and if so why?_

"Prof. Stein I need your help, badly," Said Soul.

My premonition tells me that he needs help with that baby Blair is holding. "Help with the baby I'm presuming Soul."

"Yeah but this baby is no ordinary baby Prof. Stein. This baby is Maka," replied Soul. Questioningly, I raised my eyebrow in a inquiring manner.

"Maka? This baby Blair is holding is Maka?"

"It's true, look for yourself. Blair show him Maka."

"Will do Soul." Being ordered to do so, Blair obediently listened and showed the baby to me. Without a doubt in my mind I knew the baby was Maka Albarn. I've seen enough pictures of her (to last a life time mind you), from Spirit to be able to identify that this very baby is genuinely Maka. Not including the facts that she looks like her parents and she looks the same but only smaller.

Finishing my cigarette, I pulled it out of my mouth; threw it down to the ground; and stomped it out. "Alright, I'll help you three after you explain to me what you know."

Xardia: That would be the end of the chapter folks. What do you think of the story so far? All and all I hope you liked it. Anyway I better run for now because I don't want Stein to catch up and find me. Only to try to dissect me. The idea of it doesn't sound pleasing to me. Besides that I'll write asap, once Stein isn't after me anymore. For now I say my adieu to you fan readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Xardia: Hey my second chapter of I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician is up and running (hooray!) Anyway I was glad when Sailor Sofia and Lilith Shiro reviewed my story, it definitely inspired me to write more and to post up as quickly as possible. I truly thank you for reviewing my story Sailor Sofia and Lilith Shiro, hope to continue getting you reviews. Lilith Shiro I'm also glad you liked my story so much that you did author alert, favorite story and author. I only hope I can meet to your standards. I also hope to meet your standards as well Sailor Sofia. People please review my story it makes me sad when you don't. You don't have to be a member to write a review. A member and a nonmember can write reviews. I'm might not be able to post for awhile because I got a trip to New York coming soon, so I need to get ready for that. Though don't worry, when I do have the time to write I'll work on this and post it up asap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs off to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeed in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

Xarida: Time for #2 to start it's chapter. *hears footsteps* Oh no Stein' is still after me! I would've thought he'd give up by the first chapter, I guess I underestimated him. MARIE HELP ME! *Runs of to go find Marie for protection*

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 2:

Arrangements For Maka

What Will the Scientist Do?

Once Blair, Prof. Stein, Baby Maka, and I got inside, Blair and I explained what we knew of the situation. "Let me get this straight you two. Soul, you and Maka were going to have dinner soon when Maka started to worry about Blair's disappearance. Then you two had a quick little spat about it and she ran off to go find Blair. Eventually Maka did find Blair and were heading home. Suddenly though Maka collapses from a random surge of pain. Next thing Blair knows Maka's an infant without much reason and or explanation. Confused about the situation, Blair ran with Maka in hold As you were about to go find Maka, because she was gone to long; Blair opens the door before you did. With her though you were surprised to see an infant in her arms. Not knowing who it was at the time. Blair then shows you the infant to you and exclaiming it's Maka. Dumbfounded as you were, you looked at the infant seeing it truly was Maka, but she was somehow was a baby now. You try to get Blair to explain why Maka's an infant now, but she didn't know herself. All Blair knew was Maka was in pain and collapsed on the ground one moment. Another she turned into an infant. Not knowing what to do yourself, you quickly thought of some people to go to about this. First you thought of her father, but you thought better of it because of the way he would react. Second you thought of Lord Death, but you wouldn't know where to explain it to him. Then last but not least, you thought of me as an option. Thinking it was your only choice, you came running down to my house to get some suggestions and major help from me. Is that all Soul?" Says Stein.

"Yes that's all the information we have for you up to this point." It's not like I was lying to him, that _was_ all I have of information.

"Can you help Maka Mr. Stein? The help would be really appreciated," said Blair. Without warning Miss Marie appeared into the room, which startled Blair and I a bit. Thankfully we didn't wake up Maka. None the less Prof. Stein wasn't startled at all. He must be use to her doing that.

"Oh what a adorable baby Blair, is it yours?" Questioned Miss Marie. When the heck did she get here? That's what I want to know. I'm not sure if it's part of her being a Death Scythe or not. It would be scary if it was.

"First of all, how long have you been there? Second of all this baby isn't mine. This is Maka as a baby now."

"Maka? Maka Albarn!" Exclaimed Miss Marie.

"Indeed Marie, that's the same Maka we all know. The problem is we don't know how she got this way." Says Prof. Stein.

"That is a problem. Can I hold her Blair? She's just so adorable I have to hold her!" Stated Miss Marie. Whenever I spend time with Miss Marie, I still get stunned by her personality every time. Though bit by bit I'm slowly get use to it.

"I don't see why not," answered Blair. Gently, Blair gave Miss Marie Maka to hold.

"If Spirit saw her he would be so stoked to see her like this! It's would be like a dream come true for him to get a new start with her!" Cooed Miss Marie.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell the old man Miss Marie. He would freak out more than be happy."

"I would have to agree with Soul this time Marie. Along with that reasoning there's, I've a few other reasons not to tell him." said Prof. Stein.

"Stein if we shouldn't tell Spirit, then who can we tell this to?" Asked Miss Marie.

"There will probably be only a few people that will ever hear of this. The ones who will hear of this should be Lord Death, Kid, a few other selected people, and us." Replies Prof. Stein.

"Stein we have another issue," Says Miss Marie

"What problem Marie?" Questioned Prof. Stein.

"You see Stein, you forgot to mention somebody is going to need to take care of Maka. Spirit can't do it because he won't know plus he needs to stay by Lord Death's side. Lord Death is near the person in question of not telling what happen with Maka. Kid has school and assignments to do, along with Liz and Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Crona. Blair has work up till late night. Then you have work till school is out for the day, even then you sometimes stay later." Answered Miss Marie. _I got to say Miss Marie has that down pat. This not including the fact I wouldn't know how to take care of baby in the first place._

"Are you implying you want to take care of her Marie?" Inquired Prof. Stein.

"Yes, but only if you say I can. For I'm still only a resident in your home. I don't want you to be troubled by this if that's all it's going to do." States Miss Marie.

"It's fine with me as long as she not a big crier. Plus it'll make it easier for me to observe her and figure out why she's a infant now." _For a moment I thought Miss Marie was going to do something insan_e _by how happy she looked. Though all it turns out to be was her hugging Prof. Stein for a couple of minutes (without crushing Maka). You could see by just Prof. Stein shocked/surprised expression that he wasn't expecting the hug from her. The expression was still there when Miss Marie pulled away from hugging him, but as quick as it came it left._

_ "_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Stein! I'll not let you regret this choice. Oh Soul will it be okay to take care of her." Says Miss Marie quietly and full of joy.

"Yeah it's fine if you take care of her. I wouldn't know the first thing to do even if I didn't have school and had to take care of her anyway." Randomly I heard a deep rumbling sound beside me.

"Heh heh that's embarrassing on my part," uttered Blair.

"Oh my, have you not eaten Blair. I could cook some fish for you if you like," chimed Miss Marie.

"Fish! Fish sounds good right now," answers Blair.

"Alright I cook some fish for you Blair. How about you come into the kitchen with me and wait until your food is served. Stein I need you to hold Maka while I cook up some fish for Blair," said Miss Marie. Quickly Miss Marie handed Maka over to Prof. Stein and went to the kitchen with Blair not far behind her. _Oh yeah all most forgot she hasn't' eaten for more than a day now._ Surprised as Prof. Stein was, he swiftly adjusted to what happened and held Maka, dare I think it in a _fatherly manner_. _Who knew Prof. Stein could act in such a way, it's kinda creepy if I think about._

Prof. Stein then turned to me in his chair and asks, "is it really alright with you Soul that Marie and I take care of Maka?" _Why the hell did Prof. Stein ask that? I did yes now didn't I?_ "I'm only asking this because you seemed dazed, misplaced, confused, and even guilty." _Dazed? Misplaced? Confused? Guilty? Do I really look that way or has he been reading my soul again. Might as well tell him what's on my mind, he'll only figure it out sooner or later._

"I just...think that if we didn't have that stupid argument, we could have avoided this whole mess ever from happening. That if I was so thick headed she would be at home reading and being herself like usual. Then being so use to her presence, it'll be weird for awhile to not have her around me doing whatever she does. If only I..."

"Were a better weapon partner for Maka? Soul stop with the pity party. What happened can't be changed no matter how hard you want it to change. All we can do for now is get Maka back to normal and get over this incident." Said Prof. Stein. Rather I want to believe Prof. Stein or not, he was absolutely right on this one, of course when isn't he right about something.

"You're right Prof. Stein. I'm an idiot for letting myself get down like that. It's not like the effect is permanent. With you on the case I shouldn't worry so much. Plus if I need to see her I can visit her here, right?"

"Yes you can visit her when you're available. I'll also do whatever I can to get her back to normal when I have free time. You also don't have to worry about telling Lord Death of what happened because I'll talk to him about. Just tell your group about her along with waiting for her. " Answered Prof. Stein.

"Will do Prof. Stein; but now that I think about it, how will I be able to get souls without my meister?"

"Either we have to get you a temporary meister or you might have to sit out on hunting until Maka is better." Replied Prof. Stein.

"Are you serious? Both the choices suck and you know it."

"I know the choices aren't favorable, but they're the only choices you have Soul. Whether you want to get behind or not is truly your choice." Says Prof. Stein.

"Man today just seems to be getting worst by the moment!" At that point Blair and Miss Marie came back into the room, but Blair was a cat now and came to lay on my lap. Indeed she was a happy and content cat.

"Soul I don't want to seem like I don't want your company, but shouldn't you head home; you have school tomorrow." Comments Miss Marie.

"Yeah I should probably get going home. I wouldn't want to miss Prof. Stein's class tomorrow, am I right Prof. Stein?"

"Right you are Soul." Said Prof. Stein. I picked up a sleeping Blair from my lap to only cradle her in my arms. She didn't even wake up at the motion. Prof. Stein still was holding Maka; which is a big surprise to me since I thought he would've given her to Miss Marie by now, stood up taking Maka with him to bid Blair and I farewell. Miss Marie didn't fall far from behind him and also bid farewell to Blair and I. Shortly I gave them my goodbyes and without another word I left for home so I could go to bed.

Stein's POV

As Marie and I waved goodbye to Soul and Blair, I remembered that we now have to make arrangements for Maka to live here. "Marie where is Maka going to sleep?"

"She's going to sleep with me of course Franken. For she's my responsibility now," affirmed Marie.

"What about the other things she'll need Marie. Like a bottle, diapers, clothes, and..." My talking was interrupted when I swear I heard Marie stifling her laughter. "Marie so funny?" I truly didn't know what she could honestly be laughing at right now.

"Sorry Franken, I was just thinking how you sounded all so much like a real father would just now. The thought of it made me laugh because I can imagine it if you did have a kid, you would've acted like you did just now. Personally I think you would make a great father if you ever wanted to be one Franken." Chuckled Marie. Inquiringly I raised an eyebrow at her. Marie then blushed, looks towards the ground while rambling,"at least that's what I think, but you don't have to listen to little old me Franken; it's only my opinion nothing else." Me a father? Now that would be a show for a lot of people would want to see. Shaking my head at such a thought, I gave the still sleeping Maka to Marie.

"Many would disagree with you about what you said Marie. Anyway I got a class to teach tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. Make sure you do everything you need to do tonight to take care of Maka right. Tomorrow get what she'll need to live here alright?"

"Will do Franken, just get some rest so your refreshed for your class. You would also be amazed that maybe they're a lot of people who would agree with me Stein." Spoke Marie. Waving her off, I headed to bed with tons of thoughts filling inside my head. Why was Maka turned into the baby?

Is there a new enemy a foot to challenge? Does Marie truly think he would make a good father?

Xardia: That would be the end of the chapter folks. Has the story gotten more interesting since the first chapter? What was Marie's comment about Stein being fatherly like all about? Maybe there will be something good for him in the future chapters. *Marie pops out of nowhere* Hey Marie where have you been?

Marie: I was taking care of Maka up until now. Is there something you need from me Xardia?

Xardia: Yeah there is. That being, PROTECTION FROM STEIN!

Marie: Why do you need protection from Franken?

Xardia: He's trying to dissect me when I don't want to be dissected! *Stein appears* Save me Marie!

Marie: Franken why are you torturing poor Xardia?

Stein: She takes a joke to seriously Marie. I was only pushing her buttons and boy was it fun.

Xardia: You jerk, because of said joke my life was shortened!

Marie: Yeah Franken don't scare her like that again.

Stein: It's not my fault if she sensitive.

Xardia: Grr! I'll be arguing with Stein for awhile but as soon as I'm not I continue the story and write chapter 3. Until then I bid my adieu to you fan readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Xardia: Hey it's been a while folks, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. None the less I got chapter 3 up (finally!). Let's just say that things have been hectic for me lately. Of course it doesn't help that I'm easily distracted from an assignment.

Stein: Yes indeed she's easily distracted.

Xardia: Hey when the hell did you get here Stein!

Stein: See what I mean?

Xardia: That's not the point Stein!

Stein: You're the one who pointed it out, I'm just agreeing with you.

Xardia: Grr! Anyway I hope you guys like this recent chapter. I would mention about reviewers, but I don't have any. Awkward! By putting up this chapter I hope to get some reviews from my old reviewers and some new reviewers too!

Stein: You're a hopeless case Xardia. No stand corrected you're beyond hopeless, no one could help you if you tried.

Xardia: That's not true you jerk!

Stein: Just get on with the story Xardia before your readers get bored with you.

Xardia: I was until you had to comment about me being hopeless! Before he says anything else I shall begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs off to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 3:

Mission Tell Group

Will It Succeed Or Not?

Soul's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _By the fourth ring I hit my alarm clock across the room with it bouncing everywhere, then it broke (once again). Nestling myself deep into my bed covers, I went back to sleep. Next thing I know is that Blair is atop of me crushing my body. "Blair get off me, can't breath."

"Awe but Soul you're going to be late for school if you don't get up. Maka wouldn't be happy if you were late to school."

"Maka isn't even around. Blair you know that as well as I do."

"Doesn't matter Soul, you need to go to school. With or without Maka. I even made breakfast for you." I could already smell the burnt fish filling my nostrils, gross! "Soul if you don't get up I'll make you get up." _What the heck could she do? Wait a minute she knows how to use magic! Crap!_ My hesitation was my down fall. She then started saying, "pump-pumpkin pumpkin. Pumpkin bomb!" An explosion could probably be heard throughout Death City by how loud it was. Somehow though most of the stuff in my room stayed intact except me and my bed (which is splinters now, by the way). 

Finding my way out of the remains of my bed, I sat there for a moment. Quickly as the moment came I yelled,"Blair you could have killed me doing that stunt of yours!"

The smoke has cleared off and I just see Blair standing there twiddling with her thumbs. "I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just wanted to get you out of bed for breakfast."

"It worked alright, but it also destroy my bed! What am I going to do without a bed to sleep in!"

"You could always borrow Maka's bed Soul. She's not using it right now."

"Now way am I borrowing anything of Maka's! Not only would she kill me, but god only knows what's in there. Damn this is so not cool. I'll have to figure out something when I get home from school. Blair get out of my room I need to change."

"Yes Soul, see you when you're done." After Blair left the room, I started to change for the day. Once finished, I came out of my room and headed straight for the door. "Soul aren't you going to eat breakfast?" I turned around to look at Blair who was sitting at the table ready to eat her charred fish. Grabbing a apple from the counter, I was just about to leave when I felt like I needed to reassure Blair so she didn't think I was still angry at her.

With a sigh I answered, "I'll take this apple with me to eat for breakfast Blair. Just get to work on time alright." Ending the conversation I left to head to school.

As I walked to school while eating my apple, I thought over somethings. _Man lately things have not been cool at all. I don't even know where to start on telling the others about Maka. It's __especially uncool that Prof. Stein has to tell Lord Death about this incident. Sadly though I think this week will only become more uncool._ When I saw a trash bin I took a shot at it as if it were a basketball hoop, and _Score!_ Success! I continued on my way to school.

I just couldn't rap my mind around the fact that Maka's an infant now. _It's so weird to see her that way instead of the nagging and bad tempered girl I know. This situation has to be one of the most uncool moments in my entire life._ Not even noticing before now, I felt myself being shaken. "Could you stop shaking me!" I yelled to no one in particular. After a moment I was able to focus on where I was and who I was yelling at. Black*Star had his hands on my shoulders, which leads me to believe that he was the one shaking me.

"What's your problem Soul? You usually don't yell at me like that. It's like you're on edge. You were dazing just a moment ago. Usually you hear my big entrance and acknowledge it. Which made Tsubaki and I worry. That's when I decided to shake you and you yelled at me. Not only that but Maka isn't with you. Where is she Soul? Did you two get into a fight again?" At the mentioning of Maka's name I froze stiff. Slowly I adjusted to the situation.

"Sorry Black*Star yesterday and this morning was beyond stressful for me. Before you ask what happened I want everyone together and gathered at the basketball court after school. For what I need to say that happened to me yesterday, needs to be heard by everyone. I only want to say it once not several times over. To answer your question Black*Star, Maka and I did get into to a fight. Over something stupid. Now I wish we hadn't. Anyway... speaking of school, I'll be going so I'm not late." Without another word I left Black*Star and Tsubaki to head for school.

Black*Star's POV

"What could have happened to him that's so bad and what did they have a fight over now?" I asked of Tsubaki after Soul headed towards school.

"I don't know Black*Star, but we'll probably get our answers after school with everyone else." Answered Tsubaki.

"What's going on guys? Is there a problem?" Asked a familiar voice. When Tsubaki and I turned around Kid, Liz, and Patty were coming over to us in their _symmetrical manner_. (OMG!)

"Yeah there's a problem Kid, Soul is acting strangely. Tsubaki and I just ran into him and he seemed to be dazed and looked out of place. Then when we asked him he was so _vague_. It's not normal at all for him to be like that. If anything it seems there's something gnawing at him, something terrible. He said we'll get answers when everyone is gathered at the basketball court after school."

"You're right Black*Star this is usual for Soul to act this way. Did Soul say anything that might possibly be related to the issue of the matter?" Asked Kid.

"Soul did say that he and Maka got into a fight again, but I think there's more to it than meets the eye. Sadly he didn't say much else beside the vague answer of yesterday and this morning were being beyond stressful for him." Replied Tsubaki.

"For Soul and Maka to fight so badly that Soul is acting strange is weird. They fought plenty of times before and this type of reaction from Soul has never happened." Said Liz.

"Yeah there's usually a verbal word here and there along with a few Maka chops too. In the end though Soul and Maka end up getting over the bickering quite quickly." Says Patty.

"Liz and Patty you're quite right about their bickering history. It does make it quite bizarre of Soul's current behavior. We might just have to get information from Maka. Has anybody seen her?" Inquired Kid

"No normally she's with Soul on the way to school. We'll just have to wait until we see her there I guess." Explained Tsubaki.

"If that's the plan what are we waiting for? Let's head to school!" More than excited to figure out the mystery problem between Soul and Maka I headed quickly off to school and everyone followed after me.

Maka's POV

On the couch I was waiting for Miss Marie to finish up cleaning this morning's breakfast dishes. _It's odd that I'm an infant now instead of my real age. I'd would normally be heading for school already with Soul at this time. Another queer thing is that I'm temporarily staying at Prof. Stein's place until he can figure a way to cure me of this infant body to give me back my original body. This whole peculiar string of events of course was only explained to me last night when I finally became conscious. Sadly I don't remember to much of last night to be of much help to Prof. Stein in helping me get cured. The most I remember is yelling at Soul about Blair then I went to search for her. After I found her everything else is pretty much a blank. Though I'm glad I still have my intelligence of my real age. I'm also glad that I can still some what communicate to the people around me. Who ever done this to me though put me at a age I can't even really speak yet. Which I find that rather annoying, but I'll have to deal with gestures that I can vaguely do for my communication. Of course though Prof. Stein has to explain my absences of school to Lord Death. Just the thought of Lord Death knowing about this is beyond embarrassing. It's already bad enough that Prof. Stein and Miss Marie know. Not to mention that Soul is going to tell Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona about this catastrophe. I can already see their reactions now. Black*Star is going to laugh uncontrollably, Tsubaki is going to feel pity and is going to fawn over me, Kid will probably inspect me for anything asymmetrical, Liz and Patty will also fawn over me, then Chrona will stay back and won't know how to react to the situation. To put it simply things just suck for me. _I heard the faucet turn off signaling she's done with the dishes. "Alright the dishes are all done. Now are you ready to go shopping with me Maka?" Asked Miss Marie. Oh yeah we're going to shop for stuff I'll be needing to have for a while. I shook my head yes basically telling her I was ready to go. Miss Marie smiles at me, picks me up, and we head out to go shopping. _I just hope she doesn't get lost on the way there._

Soul POV

_Man if I'm that shaken up when just talking to Black*Star and Tsubaki vaguely about it, I don't __even want to know how I'll be in front of everyone else. This day is becoming more uncool by the __moment. I just can seem to get a grip on myself today. First I blow up on Blair then I go all cryptic on Black*Star and Tsubaki. What's going to be my next stupid move of the day huh? Getting myself in trouble with a teacher? It doesn't seem that far off with how well __**my day**__ is going. Right now I feel like Chrona. I don't how to deal with this day at all. A few miracles would have to happen for it not to be difficult. _

I arrived in my class and I went straight to my seat. Everyone in the group was in their regular seats, but of course a certain seat was still vacant. The seat that Maka would be sitting at if she were here. I know that right now everyone in the group is confused by Maka's absence. Maka's a perfect example of a typical straight +A student. Never misses classes, gets good grades, and is great friends with the teachers. I look over to see Chrona and he seemed to be very worried. The only time Maka isn't around is when her and I do a mission. He could see I was here so he had no explanation to sooth himself with why Maka isn't here. _I knew today was going to be bad, but I didn't know it was going to be this horrible._

Sounds of a computer chair wheels could be heard before the presumed action that would soon follow after it. Prof. Stein once again fell victimized to the door's threshold and was spinning out of control. After wiping out on the floor (_once again_) Prof. Stein got up and placed himself in his chair. He then proceeded to roll to his desk and got the clipboard he needed from it. "Like usual I'll call your name and you just answer to it to notify you're here." One by one Prof. Stein called out a student's name. When Maka's name came up he quickly checked her off and didn't stumble on his attendance. Attendance was done swiftly and Prof. Stein continued his class without seeming to be troubled that a student of his is absent because of a certain incident. _What was I to expect, this __**is **__Prof. Stein after all. Of course he isn't going to slip up that easily because that's who he is._

Class went well and so did the other classes, but it was still strange going to all of the classes with out Maka around. Only problems I had during classes were concentrating on what was going on in it and worrying about dealing with the group. When school was out for the day I headed towards the basketball court where I said I meet the group and tell them what's going on.

Once I arrived at the basketball court I waited patiently for the others to arrive here. Soon after I arrived Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona so it didn't give me much more time to have too much of my thoughts to myself. "Tell us what happened Soul between you and Maka. I've been waiting all day for these answers of yours. Especially since I didn't see Maka at school today. Everyone knows that Maka never misses a day of school unless you and her are on a mission. That not being the case today, since your here at school." Stated Black*Star. Seeming that Black*Star spoke for everyone, nobody else spoke a word.

"Trust me on this but as soon as you hear what I have to say, you will all be in shock."

"Let me, Black*Star, judge what I'll believe or not."

"Yeah Soul let us judge for ourselves " Spoke Kid.

"If you guys say so." From the from the beginning to the the end I explained all I knew to everyone. Sometimes I could see they wanted to ask something but waited for me to finish my story. Their faces would ever so often change when something new was thrown into the story. When everyone knew I was finished with telling my tale, the doubts and questions were to begin.

"Wait a moment here, sooo... Maka's a baby now? That just can't be possible! Soul you're just messing with us." Said Black*Star.

"I told you that you weren't going believe me when I first tell you the story."

"Soul, we can we see Maka? I would like to see this myself." Asked Kid

"Yeah it would would awesome to see her as a baby." Alleged Liz.

"Me want to see baby Maka too big sis!" Stated Patty

"Maka as a baby... would be interesting to see." Muttered Tsubaki.

"I don't know how to deal with babies, but if it's Maka, I'll try dealing with it." Murmured Chrona.

"Maka seems to be making out to be a bigger star than me. I must see her to learn how to expand my stardom bigger than her's." Announced Black*Star.

"I guess we could see Maka, though I'm not sure if Miss Marie would be ready for our company."

"Oh I don't think Miss Marie will mind us coming over if it's to see Maka. Come on let's go see her!" Declared Black*Star while pushing me in the direction of Prof. Stein's house.

"Okay I get it you want to see Maka now. Just stop pushing me!" Black*Star stopped pushing me almost as fast as I asked him to. Having an objective, I headed towards Prof. Stein's place with the group following after me.

Maka's POV

Once again I was on the couch, but this time I was taking a nap. _I can't even remember the last time I took a nap because I was tired. When you get older I guess it's just one of those things that gets forgotten because you body a just to staying up later. _ _ Though then again I don't have the awake span of an infant when I'm older. _Decided I should wake up, I stretched out and sat up with my new blanket wrapped around me. On other part of the couch Miss Marie sat there drinking here coffee. Noticing that I was awake Miss Marie picked me up and put me in her lap. Generally I think I wouldn't want Miss Marie doing this, but I was so comfortable with her I didn't really care. If I anything I blame my baby instincts. "Nice to see you awake Maka, how did you like your nap? Did you sleep well?" To answer her question I nodded my head yes. "That's good to hear, well are you hungry now after you slept so nicely?" As if my stomach could comprehend words it spoke for me and grumbled quite loudly. Great that's just embarrassing, I knew I was blushing out of embarrassment because my face felt heated up. "Oh my you must be very hungry to have your stomach speaking for you. I'll get a nice jar of mashed banana already for you in just a moment. Miss Marie adjusted me so I was cradling in one arm and then she headed towards the kitchen. Barely just entering the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Miss Marie then detoured and headed towards front door.

Upon opening the door, several familiar faces were just on the other side of the door. Everyone including Soul, were present. "Goodness gracious I didn't know you were coming to visit today Soul. If I did I'd have the house a little more cleaned up."

"It's okay Miss Marie, we were unexpected visitors. All we wanted to do was see Maka." Replied Soul. _Is it just me or does Soul seem troubled by something?_ Intently I looked into Soul face.

"What are you looking at Maka?" Questioned Soul. Then all eyes were directed at me. It's weird that I'm meeting with everyone but in a infant's body instead of my original body. At an inconvenient time my stomach growled at me again noticing I still haven't fed it yet.

"That's right we were going to get you food before I got distracted, silly old me. Hey how about you guys come in while I make here some food." Turning around Miss Marie headed back inside, but before she even takes two steps Miss Marie turns around again facing Soul. "Could you hold her for me Soul while I make her something to eat?" Soul looked at me hesitantly, but opened his arms to receive me. Miss Marie smiled and gently gave me to Soul and she went off to the kitchen. Surprisingly enough Soul knew how to hold a infant well because I didn't feel insecure in his arms. Not even noticing before that Soul already was moving to another destination. In the living room Soul sat down on the couch with me on his lap. Everyone was gathered around me, just looking at me. Black*Star seemed to be the first one to make a move and started to head towards me. And you know what the idiot decided to do? He starts poking at my temple as if I were a foreign object.

"Black*Star don't do that, not only isn't nice but it's also rude!" Exclaimed Tsubaki.

"There's nothing to worry about Tsubaki it's not like she can harm me, the great Black*Star, in this form of her's. Nothing about her seems that great so why is she getting all this attention?"

"Black*Star I would advise you to stop what you're doing. This is still Maka here that you're messing with." Mentioned Soul.

"I know if it were me I know I wouldn't want my head being poked constantly like what you're doing to Maka." Muttered Chrona.

"Oh like this Chrona?" Says Ragnarok as he pops out and starts poking Chrona repetitively

"Stop it Ragnarok that hurts!" Whined Chrona. To help Chrona out, Kid whacked Ragnarok right upside his head.

"Why you your going to pay for that brat," boasted Ragnarok.

"Not as much as you'll be paying back if you don't stop teasing Chrona, Ragnarok." Countered Kid.

"As if brat! I'm so much stronger than you!" Snapped Ragnarok.

"Would you two stop it! Ragnarok I'll give you some candy later if you stop bullying Chrona right now!" Shouts Patty.

"Fine, but you better give me that candy later or you'll regret it." Answers Ragnarok before he retreated back inside Chrona.

"Y-you did-didn't need to-to do tha-that for me Kid an-and Patty." Stuttered Chrona.

"Don't worry about it too much Chrona, you should really learn to stand up to Ragnarok though." Said Kid. _My thoughts exactly Kid. If I weren't in this body right now I would have done the same thing. Instead though right now I got to deal with this annoying baboon that's poking my head. _Lightly I tugged on Soul's shirt to get his attention. Soul looked at me with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"What do you want Maka?" Asked Soul. I pointed out the book that was on the table. Then I gestured to use it to chop Black*Star's head. Understanding what I was doing, Soul grabbed the book and hit Black*Star right on top of his head. I was happy to say the least that Soul did that for me.

"Soul why you do that?" Shouted Black*Star.

"Maka finally had it with you poking her so she asked me to chop you on the head with a book for her."

"You don't have to listen to her Soul." Complained Black*Star.

"I know if I were in her place Black*Star I would've try to bite your finger off already because maybe then you would understand that I wasn't liking what you were doing to me. With or with out teeth, lucky for you she didn't try it."

"Soul could I possibly hold Maka for a little while?" Asked Liz.

"Maka do you want to be held by Liz?" Asked Soul. I look between Soul and Liz, finding no harm of Liz holding me I nodded my head yes. Soul smiled at me and gave me over to Liz. I don't know why but Soul's smile just seemed _so fake_. _What is bothering Soul I wonder? Of course it's pointless to ask him when one I can't speak to him and two even if I could still speak to him he wouldn't tell me._

"Maka you look so adorable in that little outfit of yours!" Commented Liz. _Oh right I'm wearing one of the new outfits Miss Marie got me. The one that's a pink dress, has a giant teddy bear on the middle of it, and there's pink bows on the bear's ear. I guess the outfit is cute. Embarrassed I blushed at the comment. _"Oh Maka what are you embarrassed about? You look truly adorable I'm not even joking you." Says Liz.

"I would have to agree with Liz, Maka." Tsubaki says meekly.

"Yeah you look super cute," shouts Patty.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with them Maka that you look cute." Mutters Chrona. After Chrona puts in her comment, I blush even redder. _Is this __**make**__**Maka blush as hard as she can day**__! If I can blush any harder I think my head will explode from the embarrassment._

"Come on guys give her a break, this is embarrassing her." Says Kid. _At least somebody is thinking about how I feel!_

"Kid's right you know guys if she gets anymore red I think her head will explode." Said Soul. _Late in the game to be saying that Soul! Though the fact that we thought similar things of my head exploding is kinda creepy._

_ "_Liz could you bring Maka into the kitchen I have her food ready for her." Calls out Miss Marie.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment Miss Marie." Answered Liz. Carrying me, Liz went in search of the kitchen. Finding the kitchen in a matter of minutes, Liz goes to where Miss Marie was. Miss Marie stretches out her arms to have me handed over to her and Liz does so obediently.

"Thank you for holding Maka for me Liz, it's very appreciated." Said Marie.

"You're welcome Miss Marie. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Asked Liz.

"No I'm fine go hang out with everybody else. Maka and I will get to you guys when she's done eating." Answers Miss Marie.

"Okay see you guys after you're done eating Maka." Says Liz as she left the room. Miss Marie then took me to the high chair she just bought me and put me inside it. She then continued getting me ready by putting on a bib.

"Ready to eat Maka?" Questioned Miss Marie. I nodded my head yes answering her question and she happily starts feeding me.

Xardia: That be the end of chapter 3! Was it any good? Next chapter Stein tells Lord Death about Maka. I wonder what will happen? Will Spirit find out? Will things keep going down hill here? Most likely, actually I have no doubt of it of it getting worse from here on out. Poor Stein and everyone else that is in the path of my writing terror. Like I said earlier I appreciate reviews, so please review people!If once again I don't easily get distracted (like usual) I'll put up chapter 4 up asap! For now I bid my adieu to you readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Xardia: Hey everybody it's been a while hasn't it? God I feel like such a slacker with how late this update came out. As you can see the 4th chapter of Soul Eater has finally arrived.(hallelujah!). I worked very hard on this chapter, of course it didn't help that I kept having writer's block from hell! I hope this chapter makes you happy because it would make me sad if it didn't.

Stein: You're such a cry baby Xardia.

Xardia: Stein? When? How? Oh never mind, stop insulting me!

Stein: Why? You just make it too easy Xardia, you're like Spirit in that way.

Xardia: I'm NOTHING like Spirit! How dare you compare me to him?

Stein: Getting easily worked up I see, that also quite the Spirit trait.

Xardia: Stop it!

Stein: I will once you're not such a crybaby. You get so easily worked up.

Xardia: Grr! Anyway let's get to the chapter that I poured my soul into so that MAYBE you'll review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Warning: Those who don't like Kid/Chrona will have to skip some of this chapter because it's part of the chapter.

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs off to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 4:

Bibidi Bobbidi Boo

Now Soul is a Toddler?

Stein's POV

"Hello Stein, you said you needed to see me?" Inquired Lord Death.

"Yes I do, for I think we have a new enemy to worry about."

"New enemy? Did something happen, Stein?" Asked Lord Death.

"Who ever this new adversary is apparently has issues with the DWMA. Last night I saw Soul and Blair with a little surprise for me. That surprise being an infant that was formerly Maka Albarn."

"Oh dear, that is a problem. Do you know what happened to caused it Stein, and can you change her back?" Asked Lord Death.

"It's not definite, but I do have a guess from what like clues I got from Soul and Blair. The cause of Maka's reversal age was a sound that was solely meant for only her to hear. For if it was for everyone to hear everyone would've been affected. Though I can't explain why our opponent is directing their attacks at the students and turning them into infants. One would think that attacking the higher ups would be a better idea. Right now I can't really see what our enemy is thinking. As for changing her back, I shall be working on a solution."

"That's quite a predicament. We'll need to some how find out who the enemy is and stop them in their tracks. For I fear the worst, this dilemma will only get more atrocious." Replied Lord Death.

"Indeed. Though if I may ask, could you please not utter any of this to Spirit. The last thing I

need to deal with is Spirit's constant _Maka fits_ while on the job of fixing Maka up."

"Of course, but you know he'll eventually find out whether it's to your liking or not."

"I know, but I don't feel like dealing with it instantly. I want to at least know what it's like to

work in a calm environment before it gets destroyed."

"Alright, if you think it's for the best, I'll keep my lips sealed Stein. As if to emphasis it, he took

his hand gesturing towards his mouth and zips it up.

"Thank you Lord Death, well if you don't mind I shall go home for the day so I can work on a

solution for Maka.

"Yes! Yes! Go along now Stein, we can always talk later. If you need me in anyway, you know

where to find me," said Lord Death. Taking that as my cue to leave, I left the room with a smile and a

wave of my hand.

On my walk to my house, it gave me some time to think. _Even though I told Soul to not be to_

_worried about Maka, he still continues to feel bothered by it. More then usual he didn't pay attention to my lesson. Not only that; Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki Liz, and Patty seemed out of it and were paying_

_more attention to Soul than my lesson. They're probably suspicious of Soul's new behavior. None the_

_less I'll have to pound some sense into to Soul before he becomes a problem to deal with._ Digging in

my lab coat, I felt my box of cigarettes. Grabbing the familiar object, I shook a cigarette, put it in my

mouth, tucked away the remaining ones back in the pocket, and lit the cigarette. Taking a huge puff,

I continued my thoughts. _Besides Soul being a possible problem of his own, lets try figuring out_

_Maka and her dilemma. All she heard was a shrill before she collapsed and transformed into a baby._

_I got to say, who ever is doing this has to be a expert on sound waves to get the result he/she did. I_

_somewhat understand the concept of turning a miester into an infant, but wouldn't it be best if the_

_miester became nonexistent? What would be the purpose of being turned into an infant. Sure the_

_miester can't really wield their weapon anymore, but they'll only age again and wield a different_

_weapon._ Then an idea dawned upon me. _What if the reversal age is permanent? Which only bring up_

_the question again of why an infant instead on extinction? What is this person truly up to with this_

_bizarre plan of theirs? Sighing, I took another huge puff out of my cigarette. Until the enemy does_

_something that I can comprehend, there's not much I can do. Though by then, it might be to late._

In the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Marie and the kids. Turning around, I find out it was

them. The group was playing basketball and Marie was watching Maka. _I'm pretty sure having Maka_

_out in the open is just provoking Spirit to find out. _"Marie what are you doing out here?"

"Oh Franken, I didn't know you were there. Have you finished talking with Lord Death?"

Inquired Marie.

"You still haven't answered my question Marie."

"What was your question?"

"Why are you out here?"

"The kids wanted to go outside, so I thought it was a good idea for Maka to get some fresh air."

Replied Marie.

"You realize that by being out here is basically free game for Spirit to find out about Maka."

"Oh geez you're right Franken, I totally forgot until you mentioned it. I should probably get back to the house with Maka." Upon hearing the news, I heard the kids stop playing their game and

come over to Marie and I.

"I know you're trying to keep this a secret from her father, but does that necessarily mean that

she has to stay in the house 24/7?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah, being cooped up in a house all day doesn't really sound much fun," said Liz.

"No fun. No fun at all," said Patti.

"You guys all know her old man, he'll freak out if he finds out something happened to _his _Maka." Replied Soul.

"For the time being, Maka's little adventures outside will have to be limited. Like Soul mentioned, Spirit can become more than over bearing when Maka is in the equation. Fixing up Maka

will become ultimately harder if Spirit knows about her. Until I can turn Maka back to normal, this is

hush hush when Spirit is around."

"What's the point? Her father is going to find out about Maka one way or another. Might as

well just tell..." Black*star spoke, but was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Black*star this is a sensitive situation, you need to think out cases like this."

"This time your head long plan won't work for this problem Black*star." Replied Kid.

"You don't know for sure until you try it out," muttered Black*star.

"You're hopeless Black*star," sighed Liz. Tsubaki knew that comment would cause a reaction

from Black*star, so she held Black*star knowing what he'll do. Black*star wanted to attack Liz, but

couldn't because Tsubaki held him back, so he settled down (a little bit).

"Does that mean we can't see Maka anymore?" Asked Chrona timidly.

"You guys can visit her, but Spirit just can't know where and what happened of Maka. As long as Spirit doesn't know about Maka and where Maka is, were good. Alright Chrona?" In response,

Chrona nodded her head and meekly smiled.

"Yes, thank you Prof. Stein." Replied Chrona. Since the incident with Medusa, Chrona has

been uncomfortable with me for putting the snake in Marie's coffee so I'd slowly go insane. Even after

Marie helped me get my sanity back, I've held no resentment towards her. She was being cruelly used

as a puppet by her own mother, if it wasn't for Medusa, I know Chrona wouldn't have done such a

thing.

I've told Chrona that she doesn't have to worry about that incident, but she obviously still feels

guilty about the situation. Knowing force won't work, I let Chrona slowly get close to me again in her

own pace. Though to show her things are fine between us, I do things for her here and there. She gets

embarrassed at first, but she thanks me anyway.

Chrona was quite surprised when I announced that I was her new parent. She needs to know what

it's like to have a parent that cares for her, at least that's what I think. For now Chrona lives with Kid,

Liz, and Patty, This arrangement was set because Chrona is still uncomfortable around me. Chrona

felt really bad that she wasn't living with me, but I told her that until she thinks ready to live at my

house she's to live at Kid's and that she's welcome to live at my place any time. Eventually she got

over it and has stayed at Kid's ever since.

"Alright then, Marie and I will take our leave now."

"Okay see ya later," said Patty

"Take good care of Maka," said Tsubaki

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her be lost or something," said Black*star. To that response, the group

in unison punched Black*star. "Ow what was that for guys!" Shouted Black*star.

"Idiot! You just have no sensitivity when it comes to people. How does Tsubaki even deal with

a guy like you?" Said Liz.

"I'll have to agree with Liz, Black*Star. Your sensitivity to people is really lacking. It's a miracle that Tsubaki is still with you. The only reason why probably your partnership works even at

_all_ is that Tsubaki has such a accepting nature." Said Kid

"No one has ever put Black*star as the sensitive type Kid." Puts in Soul.

"Oh come on guys, Black*star can have his moments." Defended Tsubaki.

"Are you kidding me Tsubaki? Mr. High and Mighty big mouth being Mr. Sensitive? Sorry it's

just not that believable. I have to see it to believe it." Said Liz.

"I have to go with sis on this one," replied Patty. Once again Tsubaki held on to Black*star so

he wouldn't go attacking anyone. Surprisingly Black*star made no move to attack anyone, but that's

probably because Tsubaki has a hold on him. Shaking my head, I motioned Marie to follow me to go

home. Not even a few steps away, I suddenly heard Soul double over in pain. I turned abruptly only

to see that Soul was no longer a kid, but now a toddler. Now that Soul's appearance has changed , his

clothes no longer fit him. _Okay this doesn't make any sense. First Maka was turned into an infant,_

_now Soul is a toddler. Is the person trying to mix it up a bit? Or is their something different in this_

_equation that somehow differs from getting the same result. Whatever it is maybe I need to figure it_

_out soon before this is blown out of proportion._

"Soul are you alright?" _Now that's an idiotic question._ Currently Soul was knocked out by the

pain he was in, so getting him to speak right now was useless. _ Looks like I'll have to bring him home._

_Though I should have someone go inform Blair about Soul._ Looking up, the group was more than

shocked about Soul's new current state. Marie wasn't doing much better, she was pretty shocked

herself.

"Ho-ow did that jus-t happen?" Asked Kid

"Ye-ah a moment ago he was fine, but now he's a toddler." Said Black*star.

"I don't know or understand in full detail myself, but from what I know these transformations

are caused by sound waves. At a certain pitch it must have messed with something in the brain that

caused Soul and Maka to revert to a younger age. For now that's all I know. Now that the situation has got worse, I'll also have to bring Soul home. Can someone find Blair for me and tell her that she

should stay at her own house for awhile? Right now her two roommates are going to be staying at my

place ."

"I'll go find her, Liz, Patty come let's go find Blair" Said Kid.

"Yes," said Liz and Patty in unison. Thus, they ran off to go find Blair.

"Tsubaki lets also go look for Blair and beat Kid to her." Said Black*star.

"Alright if you say so Black*star," replied Tsubaki. Then they both ran off to go find Blair. Last

time I checked Blair wasn't a hard person to find, but oh well, as long as the message is sent it doesn't

matter to me. Chrona was the only one left of the group, well I can't leave her alone can I?

"Chrona how about you come with Marie, Maka, Soul, and I back to my house. Marie or I can

make you some tea."

"O-okay," replied Chrona. I picked up Soul as gentle as possible, in case something else was

damaged (also the fact that Soul's clothes are bigger than him now). _I'll have to ask Marie to buy some_

_clothes for Soul, for these aren't suitable right now._ I started to walk towards my house not even

turning back to see if Marie and Chrona followed, for I heard their footsteps and that was all the

assurance I needed.

Soul's POV

I woke up with a start, looking around the room noticing that it wasn't the basketball court

anymore. In a way this place seemed familiar but not at the same time. When I actually gained my

focus it was obvious where I was now, I was at Stein's place. The big stitches in room gave it away. It

must be an extra room, because this room is rather new to me. Though I do wonder why I'm here. All

I remember is hearing...a shrill noise. Quickly I gave myself a look over. _Yeah I definitely don't have_

_my old body, now I'm younger, and by the looks of it I'm a toddler._ Getting up and out of the bed, I

slowly test out my new body. Surprisingly enough I get used to my new body quickly. Once I got the

hang of it, I get out of the bedroom to go find Prof. Stein.

Being in Stein's place now in this body makes it seem bigger and more intimidating. A shiver

then went up my spine. How about I move along and just find Stein. Looking around from where I

was, I eventually heard voices coming from below. Oh I must be upstairs that's why none of the rooms

are familiar. I'm such an idiot (yes I can admit this every once and awhile). Eventually I found the

staircase and went down them.

Once I was down, I looked for the living room assuming that Prof. Stein and Miss Marie are

there. Much to my delight, at the entrance of the living room area Prof. Stein and Miss Marie were

talking to one another. Though there was also Chrona with them, sipping bits of her tea just listening

to the conversation. "Do you think Soul is alright by himself." Asked Miss Marie.

"He maybe smaller Marie, but it doesn't necessarily mean he'll fall of the bed."

"I know, but you know how I am, I just worry for the sake of worrying."

"Would it make you feel better if I put something on the sides so he has no chance of falling off

Marie?"

"Yes it would make me feel immensely better." Are they talking about me? That's so not cool. I may look like a toddler, but doesn't mean that I should be treated like one.

"I'm fine with out them Miss Marie, but thanks for your concern of my well being." Is that my

voice? It sounds so idiotic! You got to be kidding me! This is becoming more uncool by the

moment.

"Good to see you're up Soul. Beside the fact you're the size of a toddler, does there seem to be

anything else wrong?"

"Nah nothing to my knowledge. I'm just glad my brain is still intact, it wouldn't be cool if I

started speaking like a four year old when I'm actually 17.

"That's good to know. Wait a minute...if Soul still has his brain intact, what about Maka? Marie, did Maka show any sign that her previous knowledge is still with her?"

"At first she seemed confused as to who I was, but once I talked to her, it was like it dawned

upon her who I was. It's hard to tell since she's at the stage of an infant that can't talk yet."

"For now I'll assume that her brain is also intact. Though that doesn't explain why Maka is an

infant, while Soul is a toddler. Wait...Soul you still have black blood in your system. I'm I correct?

"Yeah, but I don't really understand what it has to do with anything though."

"Soul unlike you Maka doesn't have black blood in her system. Whatever is in the black blood

it's some how preventing you to become an infant." Said Prof. Stein.

"For once I think I'm thankful to have black blood."

"Again that's just an assumption, for all I we know you maybe slowly getting younger until

you're an infant." Said Prof. Stein.

"Hey as long as I'm a toddler for even a little while I'm happy. For at least a little while I can

communicate to you."

"Which will be helpful when I'm doing some test. I hope that one else turns into a child at least

until I find a cure for this reversal age." Said Prof. Stein.

"We can only pray that we'll have sometime before somebody else changes into a kid. I doubt

we'll be lucky enough to not have someone else become a kid." Said Miss Marie.

"After I was knocked out, what happened?"

"Kid, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty went to look for Blair to tell her a message I have for

her. Chrona came back with us to take care of you and Maka." Replied Prof. Stein.

"What was your message to Blair?"

"She should probably stay at her place for a while, since both her roommates are out of

commission right now, and won't be coming home anytime soon." Replied Prof. Stein.

"Yeah until we have our normal bodies back I guess I can't live alone. Does that mean I'm to

stay here until further notice?"

"Yes Soul it does. Which means I'll have to notify Lord Death that another student won't be

coming to school for awhile. If you'll excuse me you three, I need to go contact Lord Death." Said

Prof. Stein. You three? I spotted Chrona and Miss Marie, but apparently Maka was missing from the

picture. Since Stein was already out of the room I asked Miss Marie.

"Miss Marie where's Maka?"

"Oh she's sleeping in her crib right now, being a baby and all she gets tired more easily."

"Right, I guess I some what forgot..."

"Soul get over yourself. You may have not noticed but Maka was really worried. The whole

time she seemed out of it and was only looking at you. It's not your fault, sure you fought before the

incident happened, but it just was a coincidence. The same thing happened to you and the rest of us

was just as helpless to help you. I know what it's like to be weak. My life has been practically destroyed because I was hesitant to change my path in life that was forced upon me. Maka had to

force me to a brighter path. Since then I've gotten stronger. I ask Maka all the time what I can do to

repay her, but she just says; _don't worry Chrona, you being here is enough_. It just amazing, Maka has

done so much for me, but she wants nothing back. Eventually I came to the conclusion that's what a

true friend would do, help them without asking for anything in return. Though I felt that I had to do

something for her. With Kid's help I was able to figure what I could do, become stronger. Strong

enough that she doesn't have to worry about me all the time, be able to protect my friends from harm,

and stand up for myself. Once I figure that out I decided to stop being so feeble, for I want to do the

best I can to be stronger. You've have always been more brave than me. Doing things that I would've

never even dared to do. Even when she was letting her emotions get to her, you were there to comfort

her. Maka has always been with you at your toughest times now hasn't she? Now it's time buck up and get over it! For now she needs you just like you need her!" Asserted Chrona. _Wow, the fact that I_

_got CHRONA of all people upset enough to lecture me is bad. THIS IS SO NOT COOL! Now I think about it, the reason I blame myself for this is because I don't know where to put the blame. When I_

_find out who did this I'm kicking their ass_. Finally grinning after what's felt like ages, I talked to Chrona.

"Thanks Chrona, I think I really needed that dose of reality."

"You're welcome Soul," replied Chrona with a shy smile that is definitely hers.

Grinning even wider on the thought that came in my mind, I decided to say it even though it's

some what cruel."Now if only you had this type of confidence on confessing to Kid and you might be

good Chrona." It was an instant reaction to my words. She blushed redder than a tomato at my

comment. When she tried to say something nothing came out. After a few minutes of trying to speak,

she attempted to say what she wanted to say.

"So-so-soul why did you have to bring up Ki-kid?" Asked Chrona.

"You think no one would notice how much closer you and Kid got over the past few years. It's

as obvious as the screw in Prof. Stein's head. One of you needs to make a move or I might have to

make a move for you two. Seriously, the tension between you two could be cut with a knife, it's so

thick."

"It's not that bad...plus Kid only sees me as a friend." Replied Chrona as she twiddled her thumbs. I simply rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Yeah it is that bad Chrona. One of you _really_ needs to confess to each other, get this out in the

open. I can't stand the tension any more."

"Kid doesn't like me that way..."

"Oh yes he does! You're just too worried he'll reject you, WHICH HE WON'T! Both of you are

just blinded by each others love, it's somewhat suffocating." Then randomly Ragnarok decides to pop

into the conversation.

"Soul you know how shy she is, nothing will be done if no one guides her. Chrona is an idiot

like that." Said Ragnarok.

"Just because Chrona is shy doesn't mean that makes her a idiot Ragnarok. Love is a very

delicate subject that is hard to deal with, especially if you're uncertain of what the other is thinking."

Put in Miss Marie.

"That's a coward's way of thinking, if you like the person then tell them. If you're rejected then

oh well. The world won't just end because the person you like doesn't like you back. Reality is harsh,

it doesn't care if you are happy or not. Either way life will continue on while you waste it away or

walk on and take it for what it is." Said Ragnarok. As much as I would love to disagree to what Ragnarok said, I can't. This time he has a good point as much as I would hate to say so myself.

"Leave me alone Ragnarok, this is none of your business." Said Chrona

"Oh yes it is Chrona! I have to be the one who deals with all your complaints and issues since

you never voice them to anyone else. Chrona just tell that shinigami brat how you feel so I don't have

to deal with your drama anymore." Said Ragnarok.

"It's not like you can't easily get him alone. For darn sakes you live at his MANSION! If you're worried about Liz and Patti I'm sure they'll leave you alone if you tell them it's a private

conversation."

"I couldn't do that, they live in the house to." Said Chrona

"I'm not saying to kick them out of the house, just out of the room."

"They lived in the house a lot longer, so they should get priority." Said Chrona

"God Chrona where was that bold person that told me off what for a moment ago?"

"Died as soon as you brought up Kid because like usual she's pathetic in every way possible."

Replied Ragnarok.

Leave me alone Ragnarok! I never asked for you're opinion." Said Chrona.

"Alright whatever, but if you don't do something about you and that brat I'll make sure something happens between you two. Whether it be something bad or good, I don't particularly care. " Stated Ragnarok as he returned back inside Chrona.

"Sorry if I'm being forceful Chrona, but I'm just trying to get you to confess to Kid..."

"What does Chrona have to confess to me about?" Asked the all too familiar voice that could

only belong to Kid. _Damn Kid you have timing! Of course though Chrona is going to likely blow her_

_chance away by saying it's nothing._ Kid, Liz, and Patty entered the room nonchalantly as if nothing

has effected them about their friend's turning into babies/toddlers.

"Uh-uh-uh I-I..." Chrona just couldn't get any words out of her mouth. She looked like a fish

out of water with how much she was closing and opening her mouth.

"Is it something personal Chrona? Do we just need to have a one on one talk? Or is Soul just

pestering you?" Said Kid as he looks towards me with a particular current dislike. Man Kid, could

you be anymore obvious that you're in love with her. Though now it looks like I'm the bad guy for suggesting to Chrona to step it up to the next level in their relationship. Got to love the turn around of

the situation. "If you want Chrona, we can go home and talk about it." Suggested Kid. Chrona's eyes

kept going between looking at Kid to the floor.

"Can we may-maybe go home, be-because after ta-talking to Soul it made me re-realize something and it's important that I talk to you alone." Stuttered Chrona. Kid looked at Chrona wearily

as if he's not sure if he should be worried or not. Then Kid looked at me suspiciously probably wondering what the hell I was talking about to Chrona to make her act this way.

"Okay Chrona I understand. Do you want to go home now?" Asked Kid.

"Yes p-please," replied Chrona.

"Alright Liz, Patty we're going home. Thank you Miss Marie for taking care of Chrona." Said

Kid. Kid offered a hand to Chrona and she took it. Once she got off the couch, they all left to go home.

"That was an interesting discussion, though Soul you didn't need to corner her like that. Chrona

was tense during the whole talk. There's no need to rush her into something she doesn't fully understand." Said Miss Marie.

"I noticed that I was somewhat being tough on her, but I think that if no one mentioned it and talk her through it, she wouldn't say anything about it. You just saw what happened, that only happened because I bugged her about it. Sure Chrona has gotten better over the years, but she still needs a little push every once in awhile or she won't do anything. I was just trying to give her that push she needed to at least try to touch upon the subject with Kid. For it was truly driving me mad that

neither if them has touch the subject when they obviously like one another in a romantic way."

"I guess, none the less I need to go check on Maka, Do you want to come with me?" Asked Miss Marie.

"Yeah I would like to go check on her too."

"Then lets get going, we wouldn't want her to be waiting." Remarked Miss Marie. I grinned at

her reply and followed her to go see Maka. Chrona I wish you good luck.

Xardia: Can you believe how long this chapter is? And here I was worried it wouldn't have a lot of pages, but BANG it proved me wrong. I know this may seem annoying to you guys, but please review my story. It would be very appreciated if you did. If you tried before and couldn't that would probably be my idiotic fault because I had anonymous reviews disabled. Anyway, I hope you like this recent chapter. I'll get the 5th chapter done asap, I just hope I don't get to distracted. *insert nervous laugh and sweat drop*

Stein: *Pops in on his handy dandy computer chair* Xardia you been trudging through this chapter because you were distracted. I doubt it'll be any different when you write the next chapter. Plus, why didn't give me some time to figure out more before Soul was turned?

Xardia: *Jumps to the side out of surprised fright* Man, I wish you would really stop popping in at random moments. And to answer you're question Stein, I let the story write itself and you were in the line of fire at the time.

Stein: Then how about I peek in your mind a little bit to see if I can change a few things.

Xardia: *Little frightened by Stein's look* Anyway I'll do my best at writing the next chapter for you guys to enjoy. Until then I bid my adieu. *Runs out of the room like a raving lunatic in case Stein decided to do something to me*


	5. Chapter 5

Xardia: See I posted it a lot faster this time. This makes me so happy! Though I still don't have any reviews *sad face*. Okay couple things here; one if you don't like Kid/Chrona or Stein/Marie then this isn't the chapter for you. Reason because this chapter is filled with them being lovely dovey. Other than that I think were good.

Now lets start this chapter before something bad happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Warning: Those who don't like Kid/Chrona will have to skip some of this chapter because it's part of the chapter.

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 5:

Chrona's Feelings for Kid

Will Her Affections Be Returned?

Kid's POV

On the walk to home Chrona was silent. Okay what did Soul say to make Chrona all awkward around me? Chrona said that he made her realize something but we need to be alone for her to speak about it. Last time Soul made her realize something she didn't speak for a whole day. Good news is she's speaking, but the bad news is I don't know what is going on in her mind. Sadly I had only heard Soul say that Chrona had to confess to me about something. Not that I'm saying eavesdropping is good, but it would be nice to know where this chat will lead. Is it going to a good or bad place? I guess I'll just have to face the music when it comes.

Once we got home I shooed Liz and Patty away to their rooms, had Chrona sit in the living room while I made some tea for the two of us. I entered the room and Chrona was twiddling her thumbs while looking at the ground. She's definitely nervous that's for sure. I hope I can calm her nerves, whatever the topic maybe. "What was the thing you needed to talk to me about?" Chrona froze as soon as I spoke. What's got her so high strung. The silence was driving me insane.

"Kid...do you know what it's like to be...in love." Mumbled Chrona. Okay...wasn't expecting that topic to come up.

"Ah, yeah I know what it's like. Though why are you asking?"

"I-I have someone I like, but I don't know if he likes me back." Said Chrona. She has someone she likes? Her words felt like a scalding dull knife stabbed through my heart. One would think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not, because to me it is that painful. I can't let her know how I'm taking this.

"Oh, why don't you tell him? He probably appreciate it if you did." I swear I could hear my voice betray me by crackling a little bit. Please don't let her notice!

"Yo-You think so? Stuttered Chrona. With best intentions, I gave her a smile and a nod.

"By any chance do I know this mystery man?" I'm not sure if it's just me, but I think the cracking in my voice was getting worse.

"Ye-yes." Stammered Chrona. I know the person she likes? I've watched her all this time and I haven't even notice her taking an interest in anybody. It can't be Soul it's too obvious he likes Maka. Nor can it be Black*star since he definitely likes Tsubaki (not to mention he's too wild for Chrona). To Chrona I'm like a friend/adviser, so sadly it can't be me either. Maybe if I ask her what he's like then I could likely figure out who it is.

"If I may ask Chrona, what's this guy like?" Chrona hesitated for a moment, but she decided to speak.

"H-he's smart, tall, caring, and is an important person." Mumbled Chrona. The only person that fits in that description would be...you got to be joking. She's in love with Prof. Stein! Does she realize how old he is? He's also her mentor and adoptive dad. And here I thought she thought of Prof. Stein like a father. Of all people why HIM! I'm not saying he's a bad person or anything, but come on give me a break here. Man, life is just playing a cruel game against me. Wait...isn't Prof. Stein dating Miss Marie. Then wouldn't it make it a forbidden one-sided love? Oh Chrona what have you gotten yourself into? No wonder why you said your weren't sure if he liked you back. Poor Chrona, I just hope she'll find out that it's a likely improbable for them to get together before she gets too heartbroken. Now that I figured it out who it is I can't let Chrona know that I know who it is.

"He sounds like a great person Chrona."

"Yeah he's always been there for me when I needed him the most. Not that I'm saying Maka and the others haven't done their fair share of being there for me, but it's just not the same you know. He's different in a special way." As if to emphasize her words she puts her hands on her chest where her heart would be. Her smile was so genuine that it was beautiful. Does she truly love Prof. Stein this much? Just the thought of it was making my already heartbroken heart shatter even more. At this point I just want to cry, but I don't since I know it'll worry Chrona. "Kid if I may ask what is your special person like?" Asked Chrona. I guess it's only fair that since I asked her and got a reply that I do the same.

"She's tall, shy, cute, and kind. Though sadly she's in love with someone, but even though she likes someone else, I'll support her and be there when she needs me." Why did I just say that? I'm trying to _not_ let her know that I like her so I don't burden her with my feelings. Suddenly I hear a muffled sob next to me. I look over to see Chrona crying. Why is she crying? Did she figure out my feelings and now feels conflicted. No Kid you shouldn't assume, just ask her what's wrong and help her however you can.

"Chrona what's wrong?"

"It-it's no-nothing." Sobbed Chrona. Why is she blatantly lying to me? This isn't like her. Whatever is bothering her is really eating at her.

"Chrona please don't lie to me. I can help if you just tell me what's going on in your head." Chrona continued to sob for awhile, then she calmed down a little bit enough for her to speak clearly, but you could still her the sob in her voice.

"I don't know how to explain it Kid. It's as if my heart is being torn to shreds, but that's not possible since my heart is in my chest. I just don't know how to deal with it." That sounds like heartbreak, but that can't right. She's in love with Prof. Stein isn't she? What I said shouldn't have affected her this badly.

"By the sounds of it you have heartbreak, it not literal or anything, but it is a terminology used when you have an ache in your heart."

"Is that what it is? It hurts so bad Kid, how do you deal with this sort of pain." God, I feel so helpless and I hate it! Can't I do anything that will help her? I could feel my tears starting to well up and I was having a hard time keeping them in. Without my instruction my arms wrapped around Chrona protectively and I shut my eyes tight. What am I doing? I doubt Chrona wants a hug from me. Even though I told my mind several times to let Chrona go, my body didn't listen. Damn body listen to me when I tell you to let go of Chrona, because I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Though oddly enough Chrona wasn't struggling to get out of my hold at all. She just simple sat there in my embrace. It was quiet for a while. Neither of us spoke a single word. I could feel Chrona take a deep breath as if something, which turns out she was going to say something to me. "I know this is selfish of me to say, but please don't go out with Tsubaki. She cute, good cook, and kind I understand that, but please don't go out with her. F-for I re-really like you and want to be with you!" Muttered Chrona. What? Okay...did I just hear right? For I'm pretty sure Chrona just said please don't go out with Tsubaki. And said that she likes me and wants to be with me. Plus she thinks she's being selfish about it. Did we both misunderstand who we were describing? If that's true then the one Chrona likes isn't Prof. Stein but it's actually ME! Stupid me for assuming something that wasn't even true! I truly feel like an idiot now.

"Chrona I think you misunderstood who I was speaking about. The person I was describing as tall, shy, cute and kind was you Chrona."

"M-me?"

"Yes you silly girl. Sure Tsubaki is a nice girl, but she's not meant for me. She's a much better match for Black*star who needs her more desperately than I do. To tell you the truth, I thought you were describing someone else."

"Who did you think I was describing?" Questioned Chrona.

"I thought you had a thing for Prof. Stein."

"KID! Why did you think it was him instead of you? Asked Chrona.

"When you were describing you said tall, smart, caring, and is an important person. Stein has all those qualities as do I. He's important because he's a teacher at the DWMA, plus the best meister that has come out of the academy. Essentially he's an important aspect also due to the fact he is a friend to my father who comes to his aide when needed. Smart is also another one of his qualities, for he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if he wasn't. Him being tall has an obvious explanation for itself if you ever seen the guy. Caring he has shown it by taking care of you, the group, and I whenever he could along with other people. Then there's me who isn't as smart or tall as Stein. My importance is a little above his and we're both caring people. It might have been easier for me to figure it out if you put loves symmetry in that listing. Of course it didn't help that I was in the mind set that you only thought of me as a companion or an adviser not as a lover. In the years that we've been together your interest in me didn't seem to differ from the beginning. Sure our relationship deepened since then that you trust me a lot more, or a least enough that you come to me for advice for certain things. If anything that's more of a friend/adviser type of relationship. At least that was my point of view of it anyway."

"I'm such an idiot! With this type of stuff I shouldn't have tried to beat around the bush, and because I did you got all confused. You probably hate me now for pulling a move like this, but I..." Said Chrona.

"Chrona if you're going to say one more word that will degrade you, then I advise you to stop while you're ahead. For a fact I know this isn't the first time I told you this, but I'll say again if I must. Everyone makes mistakes, no one is an exception to that rule. Just now I made a mistake thinking you were into Prof. Stein. That mistake is probably going to haunt me for the rest of my life, if not longer. Even though I made that mistake I'm not going to let it bring me down, because now I know your real feelings towards me and just the thought of it couldn't have have me any happier."

"It makes you happy, not upset?" Asked Chrona.

"Yes it makes me happy. I'd only be upset if it turned out our feelings weren't mutual. Why do you say I'd be upset?"

"There isn't...," Chrona started , but I stopped her before she said another word.

"Chrona, as much as you believe there isn't many good qualities about you, there's plenty. For if you didn't you have any good qualities you wouldn't have gotten as far as you did with the group and I. Right now there is something serious I want to ask you." I got out of my seat and took Chrona with me. I looked straight into her eyes, preparing myself for either scenario to happen. "Chrona, will you honor me by being my girlfriend?" Oddly, I still felt nervous about asking her out, but if I don't do it now who knows what Chrona think during my hesitation. Suddenly I see her eyes tear up, which gets me in a panic. "Chr-chrona it's alright, you don't have to answer me right now, whenever you're ready you can tell me." I pull out a handkerchief to her clear her tears away.

"No, i-it's not that I'm sad or don't know what to say, I'm just feel really blessed that's all. Today I think is one of the happiest days in my entire life so far. Yes Kid, I'll be your girlfriend." Whimpered Chrona. I just couldn't help it, I smiled so wide my face will be probably hurting for a couple of days. Without my instruction, I moved to take a hold of Chrona and spun her in a full circle. "Ki-kid what did you do that for?" Questioned Chrona.

"Sorry, I had a burst of energy flow through me because I was so happy that I felt I had to do something. At the time you were in the line of fire. Again, I'm sorry for that." My smile sort of fell a little bit.

"Don't worry Kid I'm fine. I'm just happy right now that you're happy," said Chrona with a smile. I smiled again glad that Chrona didn't take offense to my sudden take of action. Remembering I had served tea earlier, I looked at the table to see the both cups of tea untouched that are probably cold now. Then a thought goes popping into my head. Isn't it almost time for dinner to be made?

"Chrona, how would you like that we both make dinner tonight?"

"It'll be fun to cook together," replied Chrona.

"Good, then lets make dinner." Taking her hand, I lead us to the kitchen to make dinner. When things are back to normal, I'll have to thank Soul.

Stein's POV

On my bathroom mirror I blew my breath on to it and wrote 42-42-564. My mirror then started to ripple until it got a connection to Lord Death. "Why hello again Stein, what's going on with you?" Asked the ever cheerful Lord Death.

"Is Spirit there?" As I looked around what little I could into the Death room.

"No, Death Scythe isn't here. Actually he left a few minutes ago to do an errand for me, so I got to say, you have timing." Replied Lord Death.

"Indeed. I just came to report that another one of the students has had their age reversed."

"Oh dear, who is it this time?" Inquired Lord Death.

"This time it was Soul, but instead of turning right into an infant he was a toddler. The reason for this is because Soul has black blood while Maka does not."

"Which means whoever is the next unfortunate target who doesn't have black blood will turn into an infant."

"Yes it does. The only person that will be immune to it entirely is Chrona. For she's made up entirely of black blood. At least that's my guess. I'm not sure right now if Soul will stay this way, so I'll have to keep an eye on him for awhile."

"Sounds like it's going to get a little crazy in your house Stein."

"Yeah probably, though as long as Spirit doesn't add to it I think I'll be good. In the mean time both Soul and Maka will have to be out of school until I get them back to normal. That's all I have to report for now, I'll talk to you later when I've more information."

"Alright then I'll let you be, you still have much to learn about are new foe. I probably need to get home soon anyway because Kid will have dinner finished soon. Hope Death Scythe comes back quickly. " Said Lord Death. The connection then cut off and my mirror returned back to normal. As I was about to pull out my cigarette pack, a thought pops into my head. _Right, I shouldn't be smoking around Soul and Maka, it would be bad if they get second hand smoking in their current forms._ Reluctantly, I took my hand out of my pocket without taking a cigarette. Knowing where Marie, Chrona, and Soul will be I head to Maka's bedroom to go check on them.

I get into the bedroom and I spot Marie, Soul, and a sleeping Maka, but no Chrona. The short distance that it was, I walked over to Maka's crib. "Marie, where's Chrona?"

"Oh Franken when did you get here? Never mind, to answer your question Chrona left to go home to have a private chat with Kid." Answered Marie. Private talk? Does that mean Kid and Chrona will finally be dating? Good for them if they are. I'm sure they'll be happy together. None the less I need to do business.

"Alright, now how is Maka doing?" As if she heard her named called, Maka opened her eyes and looked around a bit. She looks at me and then gestures to pick her up.

"Franken don't you see she wants you to pick her up? Why don't you?" Asked Marie. I look back at Maka for a moment. In my head there is an argument going on whether or not I should hold Maka. One part of my brain is saying I shouldn't hold her because I'll kill her, then the other part of my brain is telling me to hold her because I do have self control. I decided to listen to the part of my brain where I do have enough self control to be able to handle a baby. Though I can't say there wasn't a complaint from the other side of my brain saying that I was being an idiot for choosing the choice I did. Gently, I grab hold of Maka and I just cradled her in my arms. Maka then looks up at me and gives me a big smile. I don't know why she does, but hey whatever floats her boat. "Aw, you look so adorable holding little Maka Franken." Said Marie. I was about to say something to Marie, but Maka tugged on my lab coat as to get my attention.

"What is it that you need Maka?" She seemed confused at first as to what to do, but I guess she figured it out on her own. First she gestured to her eyes. Looks like we're going to be playing charades. "I," she nodded her head best she could and continued. Maka then rocked back and forth and pretending to be holding something. "I saw," again she nods her head and continues the game. Though it seems she got stuck on a word she couldn't easily gesture. I looked at her lips so that maybe I can read them. By the looks of it, the word she's trying to say is something. "I saw something. What did you see Maka? Maka looked really surprised that I figured it out without a clue. Then she figured it out how I did it and just continues to lip words. "It. Was. In. A. Dream. There. Was. A. Silhouette. Of. A. Girl. She. Was. Also. Struck. By. The. Shrill. Noise. Even. Though. She. Looked. My. Way. I. Couldn't. See. What. She. Looked. Like. At. All." A girl? What could this dream mean? Does it mean that maybe Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty might be next? Or could that girl be someone else entirely? Who ever it is, they may or may not be the key to the puzzle to who our new enemy is. "I see, either this dream could mean a good thing for us or it can be bad."

"How so Franken?" Asked Marie.

"There are three possible choices that can happen if this is a foresight dream. One; Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty might be the next victim to have their age reversed. Second; Someone at the DWMA could be victim of the age reversal. Then last but not least we could have a possible mole in the school who used the age reversal to her advantage to hide herself amongst DWMA students.

"None of them sound great. How did you conclude that there was a good possibility in any of those choices Franken?" Questioned Marie.

"Yeah I'll have to agree with Miss Marie on this one Prof. Stein. With what you just said, it just doesn't make any sense that you said there was good news." Said Soul. Maka looked confused again, then looked around the room. Eventually she found what she was looking for, Soul. Maka was really surprised that she starts tugging on my lab coat wanting and answer.

"Just like you Maka, Soul got struck by the age reversal. Though because of his black blood he became a toddler instead of a infant." Maka looks at Soul a bit, then she pouts. Probably because she can't communicate well while Soul can. "To answer your question you two about how there is good news, if there is a mole in the school then we can grab them and investigate who has it out for the DWMA."

"Not to put a damper on your discovery Prof. Stein, but do you realize how many girls there are at our school? To spot a single girl to be the mole won't be easy." Said Soul.

"Never said it was going to be easy Soul, though it does cut the amount of people we have to search through/look out for."

"I guess so, but it's not by much." Said Soul.

"It's better than none at all. Though I do got to say it's weird that Maka had a possible foresight dream since she hasn't ever shown before of having this particular ability."

"Could it be a strange side effect of the age reversal thing?" Asked Soul.

"Possibly, but I'm not quite sure. That will be something else I'll have to keep an eye on. I'm not sure if the enemy is taunting us or just has miscalculated somewhere and had this information slip. Though the clue is vague, it's all we got to work with to figure out this mystery. Besides having you and Maka to examine of course."

"Do you think there's any chance that you'll be able to figure it out quickly?" Questioned Soul.

"It all depends how things are going to be played out. For example, if Maka and your testings go well, I might get a trace to who it might be. Then there's Maka's dream, if it was related to being a clairvoyant type of dream there might be a chance to figure more or just to strike out on profitable info if I'm wrong. A lot things can either go for you Soul or make you miserable."

"Basically right now you're saying you don't really know until you get some results from some source or another. I thought so, I was kind of hoping you had some idea of when things will go back to normal." Sighed Soul.

"Sorry Soul, at this point in time I'm just as clueless as to what's going on as you are. The best I can do for now is research what I can and hope it leads me in the right direction to fix what is broken."

"I guess I'll have to believe that maybe somewhere in the near future things will get better for all of us. Though I just thought of something, if this were to happen to Kid, what would happen to him? Would he be a baby like Maka or a toddler like me? And Chrona what would happen to her?" Inquired Soul. That's a good question. With all the stuff that's been happen lately, I haven't had a chance to think if this will occur to Kid. He's a shinigami, not just any old miester. Nor does he have black blood in his system. I understand that shinigami is different from a meister, but will that difference save him or affect him differently than Soul or Maka. The possibilities are immense. For now I think it's safe to assume to say Kid will be affected differently than them.

"Since Kid's a shinigami, things work out differently for him than us. If he were to be affected, I would guess he would revert to an age of a young child. As for Chrona, she will either not be affected at all by the age reverting or she will be, but it won't be as noticeable."

"Damn, it sounds like Kid and Chrona got a better deal out of the bargain. Though it would be better that they stay the same and not have the same fate as Maka and I." Said Soul.

"That would be preferable, but things don't always work the way you want them to. We should all know this lesson well when the Kishin rose when Black*star thought he made it and when Medusa turned out to be alive when Spirit and I supposedly killed her."

"Oh no, I think I left our meal cooking in the oven!" Shouted Marie, followed by her running downstairs to save dinner. Typical Marie, forgetting she was doing something before while doing another task.

"Prof. Stein is she always that forgetful?" Asked Soul.

"For the most part, yes, she's that forgetful."

"Something tells me this is going to be a very long stay at your place if this goes on everyday. How do you deal with it?"

"Adaptation. Just like how my soul can easily can change, so can my routine. Once you lived with Marie long enough, things that she does don't really faze you anymore."

"I see," said Soul.

"Anyway, how about we hit downstairs so we can eat dinner."

"If it's edible at this point," remarked Soul. As I was about to speak, I heard a stomach grumble.

"Was that you Soul?"

"No, but I'm guessing that was Maka." Suggested Soul. I look towards Maka, who was as red as a tomato with likely embarrassment. I quirked an eyebrow at her not understanding why she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry Maka once we get downstairs, I'll have Marie feed you." I start walking downstairs, with Soul following me from behind to go see the result of dinner.

Once in the kitchen, I saw Marie, her face full of relief. Which meant the dinner was fine. "Franken the food is alright we can still eat it." Said Marie in half hysterics.

"I know Marie, you always think you burned our meal. Though it always turns out fine, so maybe you should try to relax a bit more."

"Maybe you're right Franken, well dinner is ready so lets eat." Sighed Marie.

"Marie you need to feed Maka, remember?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry Maka. Franken can you hand her over to me." Asked Marie. I gently handed her over to Marie. Once I did hand her over, it felt strange that I didn't have something in my arms. Though like usual, I quickly adjusted to the situation. I then went over to the counter to serve dinner for us. As I finished making each plate, I put them on the table. Looking over to Soul, I realized that he wasn't going to be tall enough to just sit in the chair. For a moment I left the room to gather some huge encyclopedias, so Soul will be able to eat his dinner. Coming back with a few encyclopedias, I placed them on the chair, took Soul by under the arms and placed him in his seat. Soul gave me a strange look, then he continues eating his meal. While Marie fed Maka, I sat down to eat my dinner.

After dinner was finished, I cleaned up the dishes and put the food away. While Soul was waiting for me to be done with my chore, he fell asleep on the couch. _Looks like he's out for the night, better get him into his bed_. Once again that day I picked him up, so he could get some proper sleep in a bed. We got to the bedroom, where I wondered over to his bed and tuck him in. Feeling satisfied, I left the room closing the door with a soft click. As I was about to go back downstairs, Marie comes up the stairs with Maka in tow to probably tuck her in for the night. I simply smile at the sight of Marie taking care of little Maka to the best of her abilities. In a way this is a dream come true for Marie. She always did want kids of her own. Which only reminds me of when she asked me out a few years back.

*_Flashback_*

_I was working on my computer on a experiment I was testing, when I suddenly hear the door to my lab open. Sensing the soul out, I knew who came in "Yes, Marie. Is there something you need from me?" I asked her without giving her a glance._

_ "Can I...have your attention for a moment Franken." Curious to what Marie had to say, I turned away form my computer to face her. Giving her my full attention. For some reason though she seemed to be fidgeting under my gaze. ,After a moment of silence,she asks, "Have you ever thought of getting married, Franken?" The question took me off guard._

_ "Not really, especially since I decided not to have any children due to the possibility that my kids will get the genetics that I don't want them to have. Why are you interested in my love life Marie?" As I asked that question, Marie froze. She then starts to twirl her hair with her finger in a nervous manner. Then it comes to me why she asked. "Marie, are you trying to ask me to marry you?"_

_ I don't know how, but as said what I did, she just broke down."Please don't laugh at me when I say this, but for a really long time I have had a huge crush on you. And no matter how I try to shake these feelings , it only comes back feeling stronger. Everyone keeps saying it's impossible for us to be together since we're polar opposites. That we'll never get along. Even if you say no to possibly go out with me, I'll always hold you close to my heart since you're my first love. I just wanted to tell you this so I can finally get it off my chest." Uttered Marie. Twice in one day, Marie had stunned me. She's in love with me? Marie said she had this crush for a long time, but how long is a long time to her. _

_ "Marie, exactly when did this crush start?" She hesitated for a moment on answering my question, but she opens her mouth and answers me._

_ "It started back when we were in DWMA together," mutter Marie. I was this dense to her signs affections towards me for that long? The fact that I couldn't figure that out earlier when she has been living in my house is saddening on my part. As I was trying to figure how I could have missed the signs, Marie starts sobbing. "Franken it's alright if you don't replicate my feels, like I said I just wanted to say it to you so I could finally get it off my chest. Anyway your probably busy with your work so I won't bother you any longer." Sobbed Marie. _

_ As she turns away, something in my body tells me I should go after her. Not knowing why, I listen to the urge and go after Marie. Before she got out of the lab, I grabbed hold of her wrist and twist her into an embrace. "Listen to me Marie, as I say this to you. To tell you the truth, I don't seem to understand how I feel about you anymore. I'm not sure if you're still a friend to me or if you're more. Just now I felt the urge to just go after you. Affection like this confuses me. Since we've gone through school together and become partners under Lord Death's order, you've come to know little bits and pieces about me. Though if you're willing to date a guy who will not give you kids, doesn't know much about affection, and is a little on the unstable side, then if you want, I'd be willing to give a shot at dating." Marie looked into my eyes with tears still running down her face. Her eyes were just so full of light, that I would hate it if I was the one who destroyed it. Lightly I took my finger and wiped away the remaining tears._

_ "Do you really mean that Franken? Sure, not having our own kids would make me sad, but there's always adoption, right? Plus, I'm sure you'll figure out how to be affectionate in your own way. Not everyone is the same. As for the unstable part, I'll keep you stable with my ability. If anything else comes up I'm sure we can solve it together." Said Marie._

_ "Yes Marie, I mean it." Marie wraps her arms around me and holds me tightly. I felt a wetness engulfing my shirt, which signaled Marie was crying again. At least this time she's crying tears of joy instead of pain._

_*Flashback End* _

Marie is just such a natural with children. Sometimes I still wonder why she's with me and not with some other guy having a family somewhere. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't fight to keep Marie, but if it's truly what she wants then I wouldn't argue. Being in the daze I was, I didn't notice Marie who was apparently talking to me. "Franken, Earth to Franken are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry Marie I was reminiscing a bit."

"About what?" Asked Marie.

"The day you asked me out."

"Why were you remembering that?" Exclaimed Marie with a blush. Smiling at Marie's action I then decide to tease her a little bit.

"You look cute when you blush Marie."

"Stop patronizing me Franken, plus you didn't answer my question." Stated Marie. Chuckling sightly I decided to give her the answer easily.

"I remembered it because here you are taking care of Maka and Soul as if their your own . It just looked so natural. Makes me feel bad that I'm taking your choice to be a mother away from you."

"You didn't take that choice away from me Franken, I chose this path for myself. Don't go blaming yourself for what's not your fault, plus I hope you haven't forgotten that you adopted Chrona. Since we're dating your kids are my kids. Chrona is a wonderful girl to have as a daughter." Replied Marie.

"Glad you think our relationship is basically everything you ever wanted."

"Yes, I'm going out with the guy of my dreams and have a cute adoptive daughter. what more could I want?" Responded Marie. For some reason I just felt happy Marie is content with how things are between us. Not being able to help myself, I grab a hold of Marie and gave her a tender kiss. Marie was definitely surprised, but fell into the kiss as soon as understood what was going on. Running out of breath, I stopped our kiss with a bit of reluctance. Apparently Marie felt the same as she sighed and fluttered her eyes back open. "For a person who says he knows almost nothing about affection, you can be quite loving." Said Marie.

"Only because I learned from a great teacher. Now come on, I got school to go to and you have to watch over kids tomorrow." With a blushing Marie I took her hand to go to our room, so we would be well rested for the next day. 

Xardia: Yey that's the end of this chapter folks. So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Anyway I think I didn't do to bad this chapter, I think I can almost say I'm proud of myself

Stein: *Walks into the room* Xardia what was with all the drama getting Kid and Chrona together? Especially the part where Kid thought Chrona had a thing for me? You know I only like Chrona as my adopted daughter.

Xardia: *Jumps to the side out of surprised fright* Man, I wish you would really stop popping in at random moments. If I could explain it to you properly I would, but I can't. As best as I understand it my brain thinks of these weird ideas then my hands follows the words that are flowing out of my head. I'm sorry the way it came out, but that's just how it is.

Stein: Then how about I change your mind a little bit..

Xardia: *Little frightened by Stein's look* Anyway I'll do my best at writing the next chapter for you guys to enjoy. Until then I bid my adieu. *Runs out of the room like a raving lunatic in case Stein decided to do something to me.*


	6. Chapter 6

Xardia: This chapter took a little longer than I original thought it would. For I at least I thought it would've been done at least within a week, but it wasn't so I'll just get over it. Anyway this chapter will be a little interesting since it's not entirely revolving around the group this time around. Though it's up to you what you think of my OC. Though I thank Ninjagirl91 and Xkartz for reviewing my story it's very much appreciated. I also thank my beta reader for dealing with my horrible grammar issues that I have up until now. Wow...I'm surprised Stein hasn't popped in to belittle me yet.

Stein: You called?

Xardia: Dope!

Stein: Was there something you needed me for Xardia? Or are you just causing trouble?

Xardia: NO! I was just saying that I was surprised that you didn't pop in and belittled me yet...

Stein: Do you want me to criticize you? Would it make you feel better?

Xardia: No...

Stein: Alright then, now lets start this chapter shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 6:

A Lonely Violinist

Who gets bullied daily?

Soul POV

I'm so bored. Reason why, is because when you're a four years old you can't do much of anything. Right now Maka and Miss Marie are taking a nap, so I can't talk to them. Not that Maka can't really talk back but that's not the point. The point is it's the afternoon and I have nothing to do. I can't just sit around and do absolutely nothing, it's just not in my nature. I think I just need to walk and have a breath of fresh air. Being in this house is making me stir crazy. I put on the new shoes Miss Marie got me and was about to leave when I thought of something. I should probably leave a note for Miss Marie that I went for a walk so she doesn't freak out and think I was kidnapped. As quick as possible I found a piece of paper and a pen and started writing the note.

Miss Marie,

I went on a walk because I was going stir crazy in this house. I 'll come back after getting some jitters out of my system. Hope you don't mind.

Sincerely,

Soul

That seems like a good enough note to me. I placed the note on the living room table and left the house. Once I was out of the house I looked around me. _God, everything seems so much bigger __now, as if it's going to crush me_. Shaking those thoughts away, I continued to walk to go into Death City.

Since it's the afternoon, people were bustling to do their work for the day. Being as small as I am, people were bumping into me left and right. Thankfully I got to the basketball court unscathed. Apparently with all the commotion about me, they forgot the basketball and left it here. Not that I care right now because now I can play (or least so I hope). I took the ball and started dribbling the best I could and tried to make a shot. Though to much of my disappointment, the ball made it no where near the hoop. Great, now I can't even play my favorite game either. This body is becoming more of a hindrance by the minute.

As I was about to toss the ball at the wall, I heard some music play. By the sounds of it, the instrument is a violin. Plus it sounds rather close by. I turned to where the benches are and found the source of the music. It was a girl who looked about my age (my actual age). She has a bangs out, with some type of braid that goes curling on to the back of blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing a red beaded top (the bead work is very intricate), the top part of the skirt was also very detailed in the bead work, there is also flow to her skirt and the shawl that look like it is fashioned the same way. She was playing the violin with such ease that it was breath taking. It kinda reminds me of when I play the piano.

Hey now that I think about it, she looks familiar, but from where? As I listen to the music, I thought of who she could possibly be. After scavenging through my memory, I finally figure it out who it was. She's Aika Sasaki. Though I never would've thought she would be the type to be into playing a musical instrument. Then again she's been in my class for a few years now and I still don't really know much about her. Of course it doesn't help that she gives off vibes of being a loner. If I actually think about it, I never seen her hang out with really anybody. No, that's a lie. I've seen her with that samurai guy who's our swords/battle tactic teacher, Mifune. And that little witch Angela. I don't know why she would hang out with them, but she does.

Aika's music piece eventually ended, once it did I applauded. She was definitely spooked and looked for the source of the clapping. _Oh come on give me a break. I know I'm short now, but geez it's not like I'm an ant_. She then spotted me and gave a sigh of relief. "Okay I thought I was just hearing things, but it only turns out to be you little one. You gave me quite a scare. Though oddly you look familiar, do you know why that is?" Asked Aika. I wasn't sure if I should tell her who I am, do to the fact she's a fellow student who doesn't know what's going on. Prof. Stein said we'd be telling the group, Lord Death and maybe a few other. That's it. Probably not going to be my wisest idea of my life, but I chose to tell her anyway.

"The the reason you might know me is that I'm in your class. My name is Soul Eater Evan, but you can call me Soul. You've likely seen me with the girl with two pigtails, Maka Albarn. Or maybe you've seen me with one of my other friends, Black*star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Chrona, Liz or Patty Thompson." Aika's eyes seemed to have grown as I mentioned each of my friend's name as if it came to a shock to her I knew these people.

"Yes, I...remember you now. The ever so popular kid at the DWMA, along with your group of friends. You guys are kinda hard to miss. Though I do wonder why a guy like you would like my music." Aika replied with a sadden tone. _**A guy like me**__,__ what does she mean by that? Okay there's definitely some assumptions of what I'm like, and by the sound of her tone there not very good ones._

"Of course I like your piece, it's just my type of music. What makes you think I wouldn't like it?"

"I thought maybe you'd like something more on the bases of modern music or rock perhaps. Never would I thought you'd like something like classical." Glumly responded Aika.

"You shouldn't assume somebody is a certain way Aika. Sure I like bits and pieces of other music, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like classical. I mean my favorite instrument is the piano. If I could, I'd play it all day. Though of course I have set my goal to achieve becoming a death scythe, so I can't be lazy like I want to be. Though I got to say, it's refreshing to see someone else is into classical music like I am."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Asked Aika.

"Isn't it normal to be nice to a person when you have nothing against them? I don't know what people have been telling you about me, but I'm not a unreasonable person. Sure, if I don't know you well I don't have an idea how to deal with you, but once I know a person I may or may not get along with them. To me though, I think you and I will get along just fine because you and I are cool. I bet that if you actually talk to some people they'll be your friend. Hey, maybe my friends can help you out too. Though it's your choice of what to do in the end. "

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that for me, it would just be a burden." Said Aika.

"A burden Aika? From what I can tell, the only _friends _that you have are the teacher, Mifune, and his little witch, Angela. Not saying their bad people, but they're not much company. Heck, if you just hang with my buddies and I, you'll have no issue to where to hang. As of right now, you have no true friends to be close to, and a cool guy like me can't let you have nowhere to go.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem to you and your friends?" Asked Aika

"Not at all, they're very laid back about this type of thing. We had to originally do this with Chrona too. Since she started hanging with us she has done so much better. Especially interacting with people. Back when she didn't hang with us, she didn't have a clue what to say in conversations. Though now she can put her two cents in every now and then. She still some what clings to Maka and Kid when she needs help. Not much we can do about that until she decides to change her habits."

"Soul I'm not really a party type of person like your friends are. There's no real possible way for me to connect to any of your friends. Only by chance did we figure we had the same taste in music. There is no telling if we'll have anything else in common." Replied Aika.

"We don't have to be exactly the same Aika, to like each other. Right now I can tell you that all my friends have some similar qualities like me, but for the most part they're either different,or completely the opposite. Though you know it makes everyday interesting since we're all different. It'll would be boring if we're all the the same . Just like how Chrona is taking her time to be within the group, I think you can too. Nothing thing like adding another friend to the group to make the day even more interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Aika with a rather sad tone. _What could possibly be on her mind to make her so sad_? Before I could think too hard on that, I heard a familiar voice come in passing.

"Maka, daddy never cheated on mommy I promise. Sure daddy can be a flirt, but I never put a hand on them. Don't be like mommy, believe in me like you use to. I really miss my cute little darling." Said the voice that can only belong to Death Scythe. _Oh God, I can not let that dimwit of a father find me wondering around. Stein will kill me if Death Scythe comes to know the condition his __daughter is in now._ Unconsciously, I ran behind Aika hoping that he won't see me behind her.

"What are you doing Soul," Aika asked , freaking out just a bit.

"Sorry if I've frightened you, but there's someone I _really_ need to avoid right now."

"Who exactly are you avoiding?" Inquired Aika.

""You see that drunk guy over there? I need to avoid him, for reasons I'll explain if you help me get away." Aika looks in the direction I pointed and and turns back to me.

"Isn't that Death Scythe? Are you in trouble with him or something?" Aika whispered.

"Yes that is Death Scythe, and no I'm not in trouble with him. Though I'll be in worst and in bigger trouble if he sees me."

"You just said you weren't in trouble with him, so why are you avoiding Death Scythe? Retorted Aika.

"Like I said, I'll explain when we're as far as possible from him while still being in Death City's inner walls. With the look Aika gave me, it looked like she was going to say something else, but decided not to. Quickly, Aika packed away her violin as quietly as she could. Once put away, by surprise she took a hold of me, held on to me and just left in a different direction. I looked to see if Death Scythe spotted me. By the looks of it he didn't really notice us passing by. Thank the Lord Death that Death Scythe is drunk out of his mind right now. If he wasn't so drunk, I think I would've been screwed.

After a few minutes, Aika stopped to put me down and gave me a questioning look. Looks like she wants me to explain a few details, better get to it. "I'm not in trouble with Death Scythe first off. If you haven't noticed, not only have I gotten smaller, but my voice has change. It's due to the fact that somebody is turning DWMA students into babies/or toddlers. One of those students is Maka Albarn. She an infant right now, but her doesn't now that. The one..."

"Who's Maka's father?" Aika asked. Right, not everyone knows that Lord Death's current weapon partner is Maka's dad (as much as she hates to be know as his daughter).

"Death Scythe is Maka's father. If you haven't seen one of his episodes, he's very endearing of his only child. The one who is helping us get back to normal wouldn't appreciate it if I brought him back to his house, to find out his daughter is a baby, because then he'd have to deal with Death Scythe having a _Maka is so adorable_ episode. Which will have him annoyed. And before you asked who's helping us, I'll tell you. The guy who's helping us is Prof. Stein, the person who's our homeroom teacher." With the last statement she seemed surprised, but also a little frightened.

"I never knew Death Scythe had a daughter, much less suspecting it was Maka Albarn." Said Aika. _Don't let her old man hear that, he'll go in a depression that will get on everyone's nerves._

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time that a person wasn't able to put together Death Scythe and Maka as being related."

"Soul, do you know who could be doing this and why?" Aika asked curiously.

"No, I don't sadly. Not even Stein knows what's going on right now. For now, Maka and I are living at his place so that he can keep an eye on us and do a few tests to see if he can figure out some way to reverse it. He's trying to find a clue that may lead us to the guy who did this to us. Other than that, for now we're sitting ducks. Whoever did this,will likely continue his odd plot of turning people into babies/toddlers until the next phase of his comes into play."

"Sounds like things are crazy at the Professor's place." Said Aika.

"You can say that again. Poor Stein has to figure all this out while he's still teaching, so his time is a little stretched out. Anyway I should probably get going back, I left a note and all, but I still not sure if Miss Marie found it or not. She tends to freak out and not be able to think straight when she gets that way. It was nice talking to you Aika, we should get together again sometime along with my friends."

"Uh okay, see you later then Soul." Smiling at her, I turned around to leave. Till the next time(whenever that will be). At first I look around to see where I actually ended up. Huh, this is actually not to far from Prof. Stein's place, the interesting part being I think she's never been to his place before, but she somewhat actually lead me to his house. That is some skill right there.

As I was crossing street, I hear a car coming my way. My little body froze in fear. Of course I freeze now of all times. I keep telling my body to move, but it wasn't budging. Shit for the last time body, move. My body just ignored the command. Just as the car was about to hit, I felt me being pushed out of the way and hit the ground relatively hard, Though I think I didn't hit the ground, it felt too cushioned for that. Without realizing it, I opened my once closed eyes to see the reason of my comforted landing. I was beyond surprised when I saw Aika's pained expression right in front of my face. She went out of her way to save me. I have to help her. Though how, I don't know.

The person who hit Aika didn't seemed fazed by it, as they continue to drive on. Jerk, didn't think for a moment that maybe they ran into something, but that's not the real problem. The real issue is how the hell am I going to help Aika?

"Soul are you out here? Miss Marie is really worried right now that you disappeared. Don't you know it's a bad idea for you to just wonder alone?" Shouted a familiar voice. Kid, what is he doing out here? By the sounds of it though Miss Marie must have called him to go find me since I vanished into thin air. Though that advice would've been appreciated if it were a little earlier.

"Yeah she's in total panic. You should apologize to her when you get back to Stein's place." Yelled Liz.

"Sis is right you apologize as soon as we get back." Hollered Patty. It took me a moment to think, but I just realized I got help if I just shout back to them for Aika.

"I'm over here! Come quickly, I really need your guys help!" Before long, I heard loud footsteps come my way. When I looked over to Aika, she was nconscious. That can't be good. Please Kid, get here quickly! So they could see me, I moved out from Aika's protective cocoon. I saw them, but they obviously didn't see me. "Guys over here!" Kid immediately turned as he heard my voice and finally spotted me.

"There you are, what were you thinking just wondering off without telling Miss Marie." Questioned Kid as he, Liz, and Patty ran over here.

"I left a note before leaving the house, but we can worry about that later, because right now we have another problem." Then I point to where Aika lays slowly bleeding from her injuries. Kid, Liz, and Patty's eyes all grew when they saw Aika.

"What the hell happened here Soul? She looks like a murder case."

"Did you have to put it that way Kid?" Uttered Liz with a shiver.

"Murder case? She's not dead is she?" Asked Patty.

"No Patty, she not dead. And I'll explain what happened _after_ we get her some help."

"Alright, good thing Stein's place isn't far or this would make it difficult." Said Kid as he picked up Aika off from the ground into his arms. "Liz, you grab hold of Soul and we can get going."

I was about to protest, but decided I should keep my mouth shut.

As Liz grabbed me, I noticed Aika's scarf and violin that were discarded to the side before she can to save me. "Patty, I need you to grab that violin and scarf. They both belong to Aika."

"Ah, so that's the mystery girl's name is it. Wait...Aika, as in Aika Sasaki?" Kid asked of me in an urgent tone.

"I think that's the same person, but why do you ask?" Kid didn't even answer me. He simply looked at her with the look of major concern, with a hint of...anger? I wonder why there be anger in his eyes, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know her. When Kid realized Patty got Aika's stuff, he summoned his skateboard and sped off in the direction of Stein's place. Okay, there is definitely a loop I've been left out on.

"Oh boy, those guys really did it this time. If it was them anyway, but there's not doubt it isn't them." Said Liz.

"Yep, Kid is going to kick their butt next time he see them." Replies Patty.

"I'm not sure if he'll even wait that long, they really have him pissed off. Which makes me worry that he might do something he'll regret. Come on Patty, lets hurry so Kid doesn't do something stupid." Said Liz.

"Hey Liz, how does Kid know Aika?"

"Kid didn't tell you about her before? I swear he would've mentioned her to you because she plays a classical music instrument. Anyway Kid met her when we started are first year here. She was just simply playing her violin and Kid heard it and wanted to find the source. When he did, he found her. Kid did whatever he could to make her a little more social, when he found out how introverted she was. Slowly it was working, but there were many things she wouldn't speak up about. Sadly we had to find out the hard way how truly deep her antisocial nature took her.

One day Kid, Patty, and I were walking when we sudden saw her curled up like a ball all battered and bruised. Once we got to her it was kinda scary to look at her eyes because they looked so lifeless. Like as if she was ready for death to come get her. Kid then took her back to our place to clean her up. He tried to get answers from her about who attacked her, but she never gave him an answer. After that one time, we started noticing it wasn't a once an a while type of thing, it happened everyday. At one point Kid caught the kids who were doing it.

Boy was it frightening when he did, because I was sure Kid was going to literally rip their heads off. If need be, Patty and I were ready to kick some of their asses for doing what they've done. Luckily Aika stopped his rage because he certainly wasn't listening to Patty or I that's for sure. Though what sucked is that she started crying for their sake. Pleading Kid to let them go and not harm them. Kid couldn't believe she was helping those jerks, but none the less obeyed her request. Can't say though that he didn't scare the crap out of those guys when he came to her rescue her, knowing they were messing with the Lord Death's son. And he added a bit a extra fright just for extra measure threatened them too. An then they ran for the hills when Kid dismissed them. Since then Kid has been watching her like a hawk to see if those assholes will try something again." Said Liz.

"Have you even told Lord Death or a teacher?"

"No, much to our reluctance. Aika asked of us not to tell any teacher, person, or Lord Death about her being bullied."Liz said with a sigh. I wonder if that teacher Mifune knows about this. He probably wouldn't take this bit of info to lightly. From what I know about him, he's an easy going teacher until you do something he thinks is unjust. By far this is very unjust.

"Since the incident, has the group of brats continued to picking on her?"

"Yes I think they have, sure it has been done less frequently, but it still really bad. Truthfully, I think they haven't learned their lesson if today's stunt was their fault. I just wish that she'd learn to stand up for herself, because then maybe they stop harassing her. Of course, her self esteem is beyond shot, so asking her to stand up for herself is a little too much to ask for. For God sake I think her self esteem is worse than Chrona, and I thought it was never possible to get worse than Chrona, but she has proven me wrong."

"Sounds like Aika has some issues if her self esteem is below rock bottom."

"Yeah the scary part is that we probably don't even know a tenth about her. For all we know something else is happening to her, of course she won't tell for her lips are sealed tighter than welding on steel." Said Liz.

"That is kinda scary." Which makes me wonder if she has some suicidal thought in that head of hers. When Liz, Patty, and I got to Stein's place, Liz opened the door in search of Miss Marie.

"Miss Marie we're here and we found Soul." Said Liz.

"Where could be Miss Marie be sis?" Asked Patty.

"She's probably in the bathroom cleaning up Aika, but what we really need to be concerned about is Kid. Right now I can tell you for certain he's not stable. We can worry about Aika later, she's in good hands." Said Liz.

"Yeah, lets go find him sis!" Replied Patty.

"Kid are you still here?" Shouted Liz There was no reply to Liz's call. "This isn't good. Patty, lets do a quick look around the house, if you don't see him come get me so we can leave and hopefully find Kid before he does something he'll regret." Said Liz. Then off went Liz and Patty to look for their miester who is currently unstable. At the moment I was worried over Aika's condition, so to check up on her, I looked for Miss Marie in a bathroom.

Like I thought she would be, she was in the bathroom trying to clean up Aika. Though Miss Marie looked totally freaked out while she's doing it. "Miss Marie, would you like some help?" She whipped her head around to look at me, relief filling her she smiled

Soul you're alright, that's good, yes, I would like some help it would be appreciated until Franken gets here to do the rest." Replied Miss Marie.

"Is she really that banged up?"

"Yeah, she'll probably be in the infirmary for awhile, so she can recover. These wounds aren't exactly nice to look at." Said Miss Marie. I looked over to Aika, there was blood everywhere. The injury raked over her stomach to her left side. Then Aika's arms and legs weren't doing much better in the injurey department. Feelings of guilt washed over me as I spotted each wound on her body. God, what have I done to her.

I go over to her, pick up a cloth and start cleaning her up. As I cleaned each wound, I only felt worse. "Soul, you became silent all of a sudden, Is there something wrong?" Inquired Miss Marie.

"It's nothing Miss Marie. I'm just thinking."

"Soul Eater Evans don't lie to me. What is it that is bothering you?" Demanded Miss Marie. _Damn, my full name, really! Man I must be in real trouble right now. Just because I won't tell her I what happened? This is beyond uncool. I guess I could tell her part of the story. Maybe she'll be __satisfied with that._

"These injuries she has are my fault. If I wasn't an idiot she could of avoided being hurt."

"Hm, Soul could you tell me how she got these wounds? Kid just came in with her in his arms and gave her over to me. Then he says; _can you take care of her for me, I had something important pop up and need to do._ All I could do was nod my head. After he said his thanks, he zoomed off before I could ask anything." Said Miss Marie. Just like Liz said, he's beyond thinking rational at this point. He's just ready to murder at this point. Hope Liz and Patty got to him before he gets to the bullies.

"When I went on my trip outside, I talked to her a bit. Death Scythe was around so I asked her to help me get away. Though in turn I had to explain why I was running away from him. Once we were safe, I explained it to her, so now she knows about Maka and me. Anyway, when I thought I should come back here, we went our separate ways, or at least that's it was how it was suppose to go. A car suddenly comes down the road I was walking on, out of nowhere. My body froze at an inconvenient time. As the car was about to hit me, Aika apparently came sliding in to save me from getting hit. The person who was driving the car didn't seem to care they almost hit something and just continued to drive away. Until Kid came to find me, I was clueless as to what to do to help her out.

"You almost got hit! Are you alright Soul? You're not hurt anywhere are you? That must have had you so frightened out of your mind." Freaked Miss Marie. _Why is she so worried she sees I'm relatively fine? I know if this were my mother she really wouldn't care one way or another. Miss Marie isn't even my mother for crying out loud, but she's surely acting as if she is. Though then again, Maka acts like a dotting/protective mother over Chrona when she's obviously not her mother. Maybe this whole __**mothering thing**__ is a girl's weird way of expressing their inner feelings for that person. Really at this point I don't understand Miss Marie's actions at all. _

I look at myself to see if there is any injuries. Luckily I only got a few scratches and scrapes, nothing that can't easily be fixed by a band aid or two. "I'm fine, just a few scratches , no big deal. Easy healing, no scars."

"Then clean the scratches, we don't want them to get infected. You could get gangrene or even worse...you could die!" Panicked Miss Marie. _Geez, she's freaking out like a mad woman. I better do what she says and don't question too much, because right now she seems to be really be high strung._

As I grabbed a cloth to clean myself up, I thought of Liz and Patty who are searching for Kid. _I really do hope Liz and Patty find Kid before something terrible happens. From what I know it won't be good when and if Kid finds those bullies who hurt Aika, because even now I remember when Black*star and I fought him for the first time. It definitely wasn't our brightest idea in the world. We got our asses handed to us, our win was only a technicality. If Kid wasn't so obsessed with symmetry, he surely would've won without a doubt. At the time Kid was only half serious with us, with these guys I think he'll go full out to teach them a lesson they'll never forget. Liz, Patty do your best to find him, or those kids will get a bruising they wish they never got._

Xardia: Oh dear what in Jiminy Cricket what I done? I have Death the Kid on a bloody rampage over a bullying problem. A tensed/worried Marie. Then we also have Aika (OC) bleeding from nasty wounds. When will all this drama ever end!

Stein: Not anytime soon that's for sure.

Xardia: Shouldn't you be hoping that things get better for you soon Stein?

Stein: Knowing you, this is only the beginning of the horror fest that is to come.

Xardia: Come on Stein be a little more positive!

Stein: Give me one reason to be positive.

Xardia: I can't...because then I'll spoil a certain surprise that no one knows about, but me.

Stein: *Inquiring eyebrow*

Xardia: *Feeling the pressure of the look* No you won't get it out of me! You have to wait patiently like everyone else! *Runs out of room crying*

Stein: Okay...I don't know what that was all about, but we'll just leave her be. I guess I'll be finishing things up for her this time since she's not present. Lets see...right. Reviews would be nice, she's always up for improving her story however she can. If you want you can suggest a few ideas for her to put in the story. Other than that I think there isn't much to say, so I guess it's goodbye. Hope to see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Xardia: Unbelievable, it's been over a month since I last updated this story! It makes me sad to think that it took me this long to write a single chapter. Of course it didn't help my creative juices weren't working, but it got over itself eventually. Though trust me it was tough for awhile for me to write this. I thought this chapter was never going to be written! Before I give you this chapter, I like to thank Xkarz for reading my story (hope you're not to mad at me for taking so long) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 7:

Kid's Rage Ensues

What Will Happen Now?

Kid's POV

Those hooligans will pay for what they done! No one just goes bullying others without being heavily reprimanded. They only got away the first time because Aika begged for mercy. It won't happen again this time, for they have gone too far. At this point I'm sure their harboring kishin eggs, which replaced their soul. Currently I have neither Liz or Patty with me, so I'll have to knock these guys out and report them to my father.

Though I wished I done this earlier, then at least Aika wouldn't be in the condition she's in right now. Just thinking about it is getting me frustrated. I just can't believe there are those type of people in the academy. You would think that when I scared them off the first time it would keep them from ever doing it again, but apparently not. Evidently they're out right dense cocky bastards that need to learn to take their medicine. With that in mind, I made Beelzebub kick into high gear to find those punks.

Clear as day I can still remember when I saw them picking and beating on her. Just thinking about has my blood boiling. They gave her no mercy as they punched, kick, and mouthed off at her. Calling her names that I don't want to ever repeat or hear coming out of my mouth.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Man that mission was utterly horrifying! Nothing was order in that place! To make matters worse, the monster was so asymmetrical that I'll be having nightmares of that thing for weeks!"_

_ "Oh come on Kid, the guy wasn't that bad, you shouldn't let your OCD control you so much. You really need to learn to control you OCD tendencies." Said Liz._

_ "Hehe, Liz don't worry Kid will eventually get over it." Giggled Patty._

_ "One can only hope that is true. For the sake of our sanity that is." _

_ "I'll stop it when things stop being..." In mid sentence, I heard something in the distance which distracted me from the my rant. I wonder what that could be. Curious as to what it could be, I went into a sprint to find the source of the noise._

_ The disgust I felt at the scene that was being display was beyond my horror. Now this is truly something I'll be having nightmares about for awhile. For what I see before my eyes was the student I've been taking care of, being beaten to a pulp. I heard Liz and Patty gasp out of astonishment. Those assholes won't get away with this! Not even thinking this all the way through, I ran up to scene. "Hey what do you guys think you're doing to Aika!" _

_ When the guys saw me they were confused, but quickly got frightened. Only one of the fools didn't get scared so easily. "What does it matter to you? She's only just a lowly DWMA student who doesn't know how to defend herself. If anything she deserves every beating she gets, it's her own fault that she knows nothing about protecting herself. I bet even her offense sucks to. A girl like her doesn't deserve to be a meister." Said a crimson haired boy._

_ "It isn't up to you if Aika is or isn't worthy of being a meister. Whatever Aika chooses to do is up to her. A bastard like you on the other hand shouldn't be deciding anybody's fate except your own. Though I have a feeling soon enough your future won't be so bright."_

_ "Quite the double standard you have there son of Lord Death." Replied the crimson haired boy. _

_ "I'm not being double standard, I'm just stating a fact that will soon be acted upon for your actions against Aika."_

_ "Confident are you? If you're not careful your confidence will be your down fall Death the Kid." Snidely remarked the crimson haired boy._

_ "In some cases it probably would, but this time it'll bring me victory. Guys like you don't deserve to be walking on these grounds. It disgusts me that guys like you are still around this day and age. Don't you know bullying people weaker than you is beyond overrated."_

_ "Is this you issuing a challenge to me Death the Kid?" Asked the crimson haired boy._

_ "If that is what you wish, though if you lose you're never to bully Aika again."_

_ "This sounds like it'll actually be some fun. Casper, Seth lets go we have a fight to win." Said the crimson haired boy._

_ "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this is Lord Death's son, he could kick our butts with ease. He likely had training with top notch people and..." Muttered a white haired kid with golden eyes._

_ "Quiet Casper. If Kane says there's a fight to do, we do it. Plus this does sound like it could be fun. It would be a pleasure to defeat the high and mighty Lord Death's son." Said the black haired and also golden eyed guy with a cocky tone. Which left him being Seth and the other one Casper. And the crimson haired one as Kane. Though I got to say Seth reminds me of a weird blend of Black*star and Soul, but it's just his cocky attitude that reminds me of them nothing else. Then there's Casper who reminds me of Chrona, but has white hair like Soul. Kane just reminds me of a more obnoxious version of Black*star. Wait a minute...why am I comparing my friends to these lowlifes? That just not right!_

_ "Instead of bickering you two how about you transform into your weapon forms." Suggested Kane in a demanding tone._

_ "Yeah, yeah don't lose your head Kane we're on it," replied Seth. In unison Seth and Casper turned into Arabian Sabers. Looks like I'm not the only one who fight with duo weapons. Not that it was difficult to figure out, but Seth and Casper seem to also be siblings as well like Liz and Patty. I guess I should prepare myself for the worse._

_ "Liz, Patty transform will you please." At first it seemed Liz was hesitant, then I heard Patty shout okay, then transformed into her gun and go into my hand. Liz then sighed and followed her younger sister's lead and went into my other hand._

_ "Isn't this interesting that we're both duo weapon meisters. Though my reason for having duo weapon is different from yours. Mine is for the reason of power, while yours is to simply calm your neurotic tendencies." Said Kane with amusement in his voice._

_ "Don't you dare compare my needs to yours. Now if you don't mind lets get this fight started, I don't want to be hanging out with guys like you all day I have better things to do with my time."_

_ "What could be more important than doing your daily dose of heroics. Oh I know having some **alone time** with your girlfriend is probably the first on your list." Commented Seth. Girlfriend? Who is Seth talking about? I don't have a girlfriend. _

_ "Liz, Patty who is he talking about?"_

_ "Kid are you really that much of an idiot? He's talking about Chrona, you know the girl you hang out with the most besides maybe Patty and I. It's not that hard to figure out that you have a thing for Chrona, everyone at school probably knows and assumes you guys are dating." Replied Liz. Chrona...my girlfriend! That would be a dream come true, but that's not reality here. Then by **alone time**, Seth meant...that sick bastard!_

_ "Now this is a first, Death the Kid blushing over a stupid chick. That's hilarious!" Laughed Seth._

_ "Seth, you shouldn't laugh at others feelings it's not nice." Muttered Casper._

_ "That's quite the surprise, one would've thought you already asked her out with how intimate you act with each other. Then I guess we just have a coward. Which is too bad, especially since he's suppose to be the successor to his father's job." Remarked Kane. Is this what they did to Aika? Just beating her down with the weaknesses she has and continuing to do so until she no longer fought against them. Just letting them doing whatever they want to her because she no longer had the will to fight them off. Okay, they're over due on a beating, time to kick their asses._

_ "Death God Martial Art Stance of Crime."_

_ "Ooo looks like we pissed him off Kane." Stated Seth_

_ "That's because you guys provoked him!" Shouted Casper, or what I thought was supposed to be a shout._

_ "Doesn't really matter to me, as long as we have a good fight I'm good." Said Kane._

_ "Sounds like you're saying that you're going to win this with no trouble at all." _

_ "That would be quite the foolish thought there Death the Kid." Replied Kane_

_ "Don't. Say. My. Name."_

_ "Aw, you don't like it when I say your name," coaxed Kane_

_ "Kid don't let him ensnare you into his trap. He's only messing with your head to get the worst out of you. If you fight in total anger your movements will become sloppy." Said Liz._

_ "You best listen to your weapon, kiddo. Wouldn't want you to get hurt because of reckless behavior." Suggested Seth in a cocky tone._

_ "Stop it Seth! You don't need to be taunting him you'll make it worse for us!" Exclaimed Casper with his quiet voice._

_ "Hey, who side are you on Casper? Instead of yelling at me you should be helping me bug him." Reminded Seth. During the confusion, I strike with the ferocity of a tiger. Kane was surprised to say the least and wasn't happy that he wasn't prepared for the attack._

_ "You idiots, because of your bickering I wasn't prepared for the attack..." Said Kane mid rant as I once again got another hit in. Once I was getting my hits in, I didn't let up one bit. Since Kane was unprepared for my multiple attack he was taking each and every blow harshly. To simply knock him out I pressed at his pressure points and he then slammed to the ground unconscious._

_ Each saber skidded at least a foot away from him when they were dropped. "Man, you got to be kidding me! Kane don't tell me you just got your ass handed to you." With a huge sigh Seth continued to talk. "Ah, oh well just means I need to take Kane's place I suppose." _

_ With such ease Seth went back to his human form only to grab his brother and get into a fighting position. "Come on shinigami, bring it on." Taunted Seth. Is this guy an idiot or what? I just put his meister in his place he thinks the same won't happen to him? Doesn't matter he'll be eating the dust along with his friend in a moment._

_ I got back into position and waited for an opportune time to strike. I looked over his battle position to see if there were any possible weak spots. Surprisingly I found no weak points in his position. Apparently someones has done some sword training where someone else has not. Or he really was distracted, which means he should have done more training before challenging me. None the less I need to keep my concentration or it could be the end of me._

_ What felt like hours of waiting, I decided I needed to distract him so I can make a move. Now what would make a good distraction so I can do what I need to do? For a moment I thought of what I needed to do and came up with something. From a distance away so I didn't hurt any one I pulled the trigger on Liz and Patty. As expected Seth was confused by the double gun fire, giving me the chance to make a hit._

_ Though much to my surprise, Seth was able to adjust to the situation quickly and block my assault. The block sent my flying a couple feet, but I was still able to land on my feet. "Think you can knock me out of the game so easily? Isn't that just cocky of you to assume such a thing." Mocked Seth. Looks like my easy diversion tricks won't work on him. I guess I just need to up my game a little._

_ "Kid...No, if you're going to do what I'm thinking you're going to do then stop while you're still ahead. I understand this guy needs a beat down, but to go that far is ridiculous!" Stated Liz in a state of panic. At this point I wasn't really going to act upon anyone's advice. These guys had it coming, now it's time to pay their dues._

_ "Liz, Patty execution mode now." Once again Patty followed the order first, then Liz came after with a huge sigh._

_ "Coming in with the big guns now, kiddo? Took you long enough, and here I was thinking I'd have to take another swipe at little Aika over here for you to bring them out." Jeered Seth. Did he really just say that? In front of the person who'll hurt him until no end? That asshole!_

_ "You can shoot in 3...2...1." Said Liz._

_ "Ready to fire!" Patty cheered. Without a moments hesitation I fired. I heard a scream of pain come from Seth, but I didn't really care if he was alright. He was the one who asked for it anyway. Smoke was everywhere after my shot went off, so I decided it was best to stand my ground and see what will happen._

_ As the smoke began to clear off, I saw Seth less than perfect condition laying on the ground with his brother back in his human form next to him. Just to make sure though I went over to see if they were knocked out or not. Once over there; Seth was sitting up, while Casper was attempting to get up. Quickly before Seth could notice, I got behind and knocked him out. All there was around was Casper, who was trembling out of fear of what I'll do. If anything I felt bad since he was going to be in a situation where he'll be in guilt by association. He didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with this, but I have to bring him so I'm not missing anything. As I was about to knock out Casper, I heard someone shout "Stop!" The voice wasn't definitely Liz or Patty's, so that must mean...Aika's awake. "Please Kid, stop this don't hurt them any further." Pleaded Aika._

_ "Aika these guys are your tormentors, why are you protecting them?" To say the least I was astonished that she would protect them, especially because of all the damage they have done to her. Even though I've hung out with her for awhile, I still don't fully understand her logic._

_ "If you continue this madness, you'll only be as bad as them. I don't want you to be known as a bully Kid, for you're truly a wonderful person. People look up to you because you're a good leader. They don't see you as a scary dictator of some sort like you're making yourself out to be right now. It's my own fault for not being able to stick up for myself. There should be no need to dirty your hands because of me..." Aika couldn't finish what she had wanted to say because she broke in to tears before she could finish. _

_ Great, now my brash actions caused her to cry. Right now I feel like I'm lower than dirt. Here I thought I was protecting her, but I did the reverse and brought her pain. She's right, if I continue this,I wouldn't be any better then them. Simply the thought disgusted me. Slowly I loosen my grip and let him touch ground. "Tch, just leave. Bring your buddies with you and leave. Warn your friends that if I see/hear you and or them anywhere close to Aika, there will be no mercy like this time." Casper didn't need to be told a second time, so he picked up his brother and cohort and ran fast as he could._

_ Not really worried about Casper and the crew, I went over to Aika who was still crying. Liz and Patty also got a chance to change back before we got to her. "It's over Aika..." I really didn't know what to say to her. Truthfully, it felt like I was the one who just did the bullying to her instead of those three. This is beyond unfair! Those guys should be feeling this way not me!_

_ "Not that I should be justifying Kid's actions, but those guys had it coming. If it wasn't Kid, it might have been someone else. For all you know that person would've not listen to you like Kid did and kept on going." Said Liz. Thank you Liz for the big support, **not.**_

_ "Yeah, Kid did his best to restrain himself to not hurt them too badly." Put in Patty. Geez, neither of my weapons are helpful to me for this type of thing._

_ "They're the ones who made it worse for themselves. All I simply was going to do was knock them out, then bring them to my father to get their just deserts."_

_ "It didn't seem like that with how angry you were." Commented Liz._

_ "My temper was getting close to the best of me, but that was my intention."_

_ "If you were going to do that then why did you let the guys leave?" Asked Patty. That's right , I let them escape. Why did I do that? Great, now I have to go on a man hunt for three stupid guys. I know their first names, but what if there is more then one of each of their names in the school? This isn't going to be any fun. Through sobs I could hear Aika trying to say something._

_ "Do-don't go after them. There not worth your time. I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." Begged Aika._

_ "That's ridiculous Aika! You've been mentally and physically harmed, they deserve to get punished. It's like the old saying goes; you reap what you sow. And it's about time they did just that."_

_ "Please, just for the sake of my sanity, don't do it." For a moment she paused as to think what to say, then spoke as calmly as she could. "I want you guys to promise me something. This promise being that you won't go after Kane, Seth, and Casper. I also don't want you guys telling anybody about my bullying issue. This is some thing I have to resolve myself, I can't have people helping me when I don't even support myself." Aika said in a somber tone. I can't believe this! Why is she protecting those known as her tormentors? They don't deserve her care for them._

_ "Only on one condition will I submit to your request. If they attack you and I find out about it, they shall be dealt with my way. If they oppose against me, then I shall defend myself by knocking them out and bring them to my father. There they shall be given a punishment they long should have gotten. Is that a deal Aika?" She looked at me with eyes filled with pain. I truly didn't like to see her this way, but I had to do what I can for her with what little leeway she gives me. To me what seemed like reluctance, she nodded her head yes. Giving her my hand, I helped her get up from the ground. "How about we go to my place to get you cleaned up?"_

_ "Yeah," that was her only response before she started falling backwards._

_ "Aika!" I swiftly caught her, so no harm was done. To make sure she wasn't sick, I check her forehead. Luckily it was clear and she wasn't sick, just probably over tired. "Come you two, we should get home Chrona is probably wondering where we are right now." In agreeing unison, we left the area to head home and get things settled._

_*End Flashback* _

Thinking I found their hideout, I sneaked in and listened in for voices. "Man wasn't that great guys. She's such an idiotic harlot. Saving that kid without thinking she could get killed, unbelievable." Said one guy that I recognized as Seth.

"Hey now that I think about it, didn't that kid looked awfully a lot like that Soul Eater kid?" Asked another voice I recognized as Casper.

"What if he did or didn't, it really doesn't matter Casper. Point is that with the help of that kid, we finally got her out our lives. Her life was a miserable mess anyway, in the end we did a huge favor for her." Replied the last final voice that I recognized as Kane. _A favor? You call possibly killing her a __**favor**__!_

"Yeah the best part was that Kid guy wasn't there to save her petty little ass. If there's anything I regret is not having a few rounds with her in bed." Said Seth

"I see you still don't have any control over your satyriasis side of yourself." Commented Kane.

"Oh come on Kane, you can't say you didn't want a piece of her. She was quite the hot chick before we wrote her off. I bet the tramp even gave herself to that shinigami kid." Remarked Seth. Did Seth just say I been doing it with Aika? Why I...calm down Kid, it isn't time yet to flunk them. Just have to wait a little longer, so I can strike at the right moment. I just hope that moment comes soon. Before my temper gets the better of me.

"Wait Seth, doesn't the shinigami kid have a girlfriend already? Isn't her name...Chrona?" Questioned Casper.

"Casper, Casper, Casper. You're so naïve to the ways of a real man's mind. That shinigami brat maybe showing us one side of himself, but to the girls he might be showing another. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a pimp or playboy of sorts. Don't forget now that he also has Liz and Patty Thompson under his belt loop. Who knows he might also have that Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa wrapped around his fingers." Replied Seth.

"I think you're over speculating what Death the Kid is like Seth. He seems to be to...admirable for such a crude act of self indulgence. If you weren't so thick head you would see that there are differences of all the relationships he has with those girls. Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa for example have a different type of connection to him then per say Liz and Patty Thompson. Where as Maka and Tsubaki are friendly towards Kid, Liz and Patty hold high respect for him Same logic goes for Chrona who differs from all of them by going on a whole new level on their bond. That being the innocent couple status they have." Stated Kane.

"What says I'm wrong in my assumption and yours right Kane. Really, enlighten me on this." Retorted Seth.

"The way they act around each other is one. You don't need the ability to read their souls when it's so obvious in the way they interact to one another. I think you're just pushing your personality on him because you're jealous of his popularity status, and that he probably has every chance to be in bed with those girls (which he chooses to not do) where as you don't . Especially since you have that obvious crush on Liz Thompson to consider in this equation. Even though he's a mess when it comes to his OCD and obsession of everything being symmetrical , he has more of a chance to go out with her than you do." Rendered Kane.

"You just had to bring that up now didn't ya," sputtered Seth.

"Are you blushing Seth?" Asked Casper.

"Shut up Casper, and no I'm not blushing it is just getting real hot in here." Muttered Seth.

"Getting flustered I see. Though I suggest giving up on her since her meister isn't particularly fond of us. If he found out, he'd probably shoot your head off without a thought of hesitation to protect his weapon from you." Said Kane so matter a fact. Damn right I won't let Seth touch Liz, if it's the last thing I do!

"Tch, I got stronger since the last time we had our little duel. I bet I could put him in his place if I wanted to." Spat Seth.

"Seth if you got stronger, then surely by logic he must have gotten stronger to. I doubt he has been sitting around doing nothing since the last time we had our fight with him. Though it would definitely be nice if we could have a duel with again. Then again, I think we will be getting our desired duel soon enough." Responded Kane.

"Why do you say that Kane?" Questioned Seth.

"Oh no, Kane's right! After he hears she's gone were going to be on the list of death row!" Freaked Casper.

"What are you talking about Seth? Stop freaking out!" Yelled Seth. Casper seemed to have settled down a little bit, but you could still hear the hyperventilating breaths at a low decimal.

"Remember what Casper told us when we finally woke up after our fight with him?" Inquired Kane. Seth was quiet for a moment. Then there was a soft ahh, to indicate his dawn of realization.

"Now I remember, Casper was also freaking out that day too. He was saying that brat was practically a death wish if we came into any close contact with her. To bad though he wasn't there to save her when we did come in contact. This definitely brighten my mood. I finally get a chance for a rematch." Replied Seth.

"Indeed it does, actually we have the chance right now. Death the Kid I know you're around here somewhere, come show yourself." Said Kane.

"He's already here! We're doomed I tell you, _doomed_!" Exclaimed Casper.

"Calm the hell down Casper! We'll be fine, I assure you." Asserted Seth. Should have known that Kane could sense me, it's not like I'm a witch and can conceal my soul. It was only a matter of time for him to search for me. Not having any point in hiding myself any longer, I rose and came out of my spot to show them my face. Casper was cringing away from me in fear, but the other two had the look of amusement on their faces.

"Now what do we owe the pleasure of having the glorious Death the Kid at our little hang out." Asked Kane from his seat with joyful tone in his voice.

"You know exactly why I'm here Kane."

"We don't have your daughter if that's what you mean little shinigami." Retorted Seth.

"She isn't my daughter Seth, an idiot like you should understand that much. I know you don't have Aika, instead you could have her possibly killed her and left her for dead." Seth didn't take my commentary to well, but the only thing stopping him from attacking me was Kane who gestured for him to stop. With reluctance though, Seth did follow orders and settled down.

"What makes you think we did it exactly Death the Kid? Little Aika isn't exactly what we call a popular person at the DWMA. For all you know it could have been someone else and they're getting away with it right now as we speak. " Inquired Kane with a mischievous grin plastered on to his face. I know she isn't quite popular with the crowds at the DWMA, but I doubt any of them would attack her this viciously.

"It's obvious that it was you guys. Your body language just screams out we did it."

"Your assumptions hurt Death the Kid." Said Kane.

"There not assumptions if its the truth."

"I beg to differ, especially since you have no concrete evidence it was us." Speculated Kane.

"All the evidence I need Seth is your sicking smiles and Casper quaking in fear. You and Seth maybe able to hide your feelings, but Casper can't for he is like an open book ready to be read at any moment. Even now it looks like he is going to crack by the pressure of guilt." As I comment on his reaction to me being here, he looked down when I looked over to him. Looks like I really am making myself look like the bad guy. Though that doesn't matter, as long as the people I care about don't mistaken me for someone bad I'll be fine. "Now I only have two options for you guys. It's either you come with me peacefully or I'll take you out with force."

"Ooo so scary little shinigami. What are you going to do, maim us?" Coaxed Seth. To keep calm, I just gritted my teeth. I just have to bite the bullet and deal with them only a little bit longer until my father punish them.

"No, but I'm not the one you should worry about. The one you should truly worry about is my father. Once he hears of your crime you'll wish it was me who did your assessment."

"You can only take us to your father if you take us down. By the looks of things you're at a disadvantage since you don't have your weapons while I do." Replied Kane. These guys are really getting on my last set of nerves I have left for them. To calm myself down, I took a deep breath and released it out as a sigh. "Trying to cool down your temper I see. If you ask me you're more fun when you're angry." Kane said with undertone of cruelty.

"Alright, all I got to say now is that you brought this down fall upon yourself." Not even getting even two feet away from where I stood, I felt someone grab my shoulder. Turning my head I spotted the person who grabbed me. Which got me confused on how did he get here?

Xardia: Lord almighty I thought this would never happened, but it did. It's my first cliff hanger ever! I know it's cruel to you readers, but it's never happen to me before so I'm ecstatic that I succeeded this accomplishment.

Stein: You knew it was cruel, but you did it anyway? *Sigh* That sounds like you.

Xardia: Yep! *Does a happy dance*

Stein: *Quirks eyebrow* *Shakes head and turns to audience* Since Xardia is to busy being happy about her cliff hanger, I guess I'll be signing us off again. Xardia always appreciates reviews, for it helps cheer her up that she knows someone is reading her work. Again Xkarz, she appreciates that you read it (really she does). All of you who've read and reviewed the story, Xardia also thanks you for your patience and taking your time reading her story. I think that's all of it for now since I don't really know what Xardia has in store for Kid or Me for that matter, which I should worry about just a little bit. Until next chapter, see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

Xardia: Finally I have another chapter done! Though it's rather short this time around. The reason for this is that I'm following what my muse said to me, that being to shorten my chapters. From now on you'll be seeing shorter chapters (boy is this going to be a hard task for me). Sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter, my life has been beyond hectic. Between school, my intern, and driver's ed my personal time has shrunken greatly. None the less I got this posted. Hope you guys like the continuation of Kid's wrath against the bullies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and him alone. The only thing I own out of this deal is the fanfic, nothing else.

Rating: T (M maybe later)

Summary: Maka and Soul yet again have a fight, but this time about Blair's disappearance act. Angry with Soul, she runs to find Blair. Finding Blair took awhile but Maka succeeded in her searching. Just as Blair and her head home, Maka collapsed and transformed...INTO A BABY! What could be going on in Death City? Will the group figure it out what's going on before it's too late?

I'm A Scientist Not A Pediatrician

Chapter 8:

Prof. Stein Has Arrived

Now What Is Going to Happen?

"If you don't mind Kid, I'll take over from here," said Prof. Stein. I was definitely surprised when I looked over to see who grabbed my shoulder. Though it makes me wonder who told him where I was? _ It couldn't have been Liz and Patty, I was long gone before they could think to try to track me. Then again he can can sense out souls and read their feelings. That's not the problem now, I'll ask him later how he found out. This is probably me just being stubborn, but I can't let him take over and fix the mess I created._

"I'm sorry Prof. Stein, but I can't let you handle this particular problem. I have to fix it myself since I created it."

"Kid, please let Prof. Stein handle the problem. I know you're mad, but I'd like it if you stay away from them," said a familiar meek voice.

"Yeah instead of being a baby, let the adult handle it," spoke another familiar voice. They came out of their spot in the shadow to make their presence known. _Geez, how many people are going to find me. Who's going to be next? Black*star and Tsubaki or perhaps another teacher? I give up, there's no need to cause a ruckus if we're going to do the same thing._ Relaxing my tense muscles, I calm down a little bit.

"Alright Chrona, I'll let him handle the situation. I guess I was letting my pride get in the way of my thinking. As for the baby comment Ragnarok, no one is a bigger baby than you. For you're always whining about something whether it's irrelevant to the conversation and or problem at hand."

"As if shinigami brat. Out of the two of us, Chrona is the baby whining about this and that. The complaints that come out of her mouth are never ending." Retorted Ragnarok.

"You're quite wrong on that Ragnarok. Over the time span she has been here, Chrona has gotten much better while you got worse."

"Guys could you please stop fighting, it's making me feel uncomfortable. Ragnarok if you're only going to bicker with people then go take a nap," Chrona suggested with unease.

"Hmph. Fine I'll go for now. I didn't want to want to talk to you guys any longer anyway," said Ragnarok as he receded back into Chrona.

"Kid, after I deal with these guys I want an explanation on what has been happening under my nose. Until then, I want you to take Chrona back to my place where you'll meet with your weapon partners you left behind," said Prof. Stein.

"Alright I'll take Chrona back to you're place. I'm assuming you want me to wait at the house so I can explain things."

"Your assumption would be correct Kid," replied Prof. Stein.

"Then all I ask for is to give them what they deserve in a quick manner. There's a student at your place has been majorly injured. I'm not sure if she'll need stitches, but she definitely needs to be looked over." As soon as what I said came out the atmosphere became ever so heavy. The tension of it is enough to kill a horse. To think this is radiating off of Prof. Stein I was almost worried, if it weren't for the fact I knew they deserved what was coming to them.

"Will do Kid, now please leave with Chrona and head out," said Prof. Stein.

"Yes Prof. Stein. Chrona come along we have a job to do when we got to the Professor's place." Taking her hand, I left out of the hideout straight to Stein's place.

Xardia: Yes, yes in the end Kid doesn't give the final blow to Kane, Seth, and Casper. Though like Kid said, I'm a bit worried about Stein and how he's reacting. I may be the writer, but it doesn't mean I know everything.

Stein: Though you sure act like you know everything and what is going on around everyone.

Xardia: I only know what you guys tells me and even sometimes hint at what is going on.

Stein: Then you should know what is going to happen next if I apparently told you.

Xardia: You make it sound easy enough, but it's a lot more complicated than that.

Stein: How so?

Xardia: I really don't feel like explaining...

Stein: It surely can't be that hard to explain.

Xardia: For me it is okay!

Stein: There is no need for you to act like a child over a simple question.

Xardia: I'm not acting like a child!

Stein: Yes you're.

Xardia: No I'm not!

*Enters Marie*

Marie: Looks like they'll be fighting for awhile so I guess I'll take Xardia's job of signing off today. Hmm, well she likes reviews on her work for starters. She thanks all those who have supported her writing by commenting, simply being her muse, and or being her editor. She's sorry for the possible ooc that may have been in this chapter. Xardia will write asap when her schedule isn't so crazy. I think that's it for now. Until next chapter, good bye!


End file.
